Forest of the Enchanted
by SnowyNeko
Summary: There's a forest you must never go into on the edge of town, the one heavy with indigo fog. There, demons come to play, monsters prowl in the shadows, and a two-headed dragon eats anyone who dares step foot in his territory. He has burnt this town to ashes before. Do not ever go into that forest, my child. Promise me. If you are ever close enough to touch the purple fog, run.
1. Chapter 1

I'm actually still uploading another story at the same time time I'm starting that one. Barely any people at all were reading that one because of the anime it was based off of, so I dropped it for now, but there are still three chapters I have written that I will update with before completely stopping. This is my first time uploading two stories at once, so I'm not sure how it'll go. I guess I just got bored over vacation. You know, too much time on my hands. I don't get out much. Also, this is my first time pulling the characters out of the original story line and putting them into an alternate dimension. I thought it'd be fun, though, so I went on a writing rampage today and wrote for probably three hours total, if not more. I should mention I won't be putting in the details of physical description describing my main character so you can see her however you want, or put yourself in her place. So, without farther ado, I introduce you to Mari.

* * *

The indigo fog enfolds the forest of winding trees, swallowing them into its depths. Although the sun sits directly overhead, under the cover of the faded green leaves and distressing fog it is as dark as a moonless night. It is easy to see why the rumors deem this forest to be haunted, a place swarmed by demons, where travelers never emerge.

The path before me leads straight into the blur of purple before disappearing. As far as I can see, it has not been used for years. The only footprints to be seen are those of beasts, most like rabbits or deer, but farther in I can just barely make out the tracks of a creature much, much larger. A sudden breeze chills me, causing me to wrap my brown cloak around myself tighter.

Maybe I should turn back. I can handle my problems without a familiar, can't I? It's not like any of the opponents have magic in their blood. I might be going overboard, blowing this out of proportion. There's no reason for me to risk my life like this, is there?

I nod to myself, rolling up the map and replacing it in its container. "Come on, Noni," I address the husky at my side. "Let's go back home." Ready to go, I turn, but Noni doesn't follow me. His ears are pointed forwards, eyes clearly locked onto something. I follow his gaze, squinting to see what it is through the fog. Not seeing anything, I pat his rear to get his attention. He doesn't budge.

"Noni, come. We're not going in there, okay boy? Noni?" He doesn't even respond to his name with a twitch of his tail, completely enraptured with whatever he's seeing in the forest. Usually when he does something like this, he starts barking like a mad dog after a few seconds, but that doesn't seem to cross his mind as he stares in the woods.

Finally, he glances to me and nudges my leg with his nose. "What? Go in? I don't think that's a good idea, Noni. What do you see in there, a rabbit? Those are all over the village. You don't need to specifically chase the one in there."

This time he presses his whole head to my leg, pushing until I'm forced to stumble a step forward. Then he looks up and meets my gaze. I hesitate. Noni usually has pretty keen instincts, and his urging has never put anyone in any danger before. If he were to push one of the children to jump off the bridge over the river, they'd do it, because they'd know he's keeping them out of danger. It's happened before, actually, when a venomous serpent got to close to little Haruhi while she was playing with Noni.

"Fine," I yield. "But only for a bit. We have to return for supper." He steps away from my leg, satisfied, before trotting ahead. I rush to catch up, reaching over my shoulder and scrambling to get the map back out. The area circled on the parchment is deeper in than I'd like it to be, but it shouldn't be too difficult to get to in theory. I only have to change directions twice, which will make it easy enough to retrace my steps and get out.

All noises from the village quickly fade as we tread farther, leaving only the whispers of the wind and the crunch of my footsteps to keep us company. Noni stays by my side like always, not a single step ahead or behind. Every now and again, when my hand cramps from holding onto the map too tightly, I reach over to pet his head.

It continuously grows darker, until I can't even read the map when I hold it right in front of my face. With a few twirls of a finger, a tiny flame sparks in midair. It sits far enough not to burn me or the map, but close enough to illuminate what I need. Sometimes I wish I had a cat's eyes so I could see in the dark, but modifying one's body with magic is strictly forbidden. Not that I would if it was allowed, anyway. The idea of replacing my eyes strikes me as kind of disgusting.

When we come to the first turn we're supposed to take, I grimace. There's no defined path whatsoever, only a deertrail. How crazy were my ancestors, to venture into the enchanted forest like this? And not only just entering them, but to leave the paths? How did they ever return?

"Noni, we're going back," I state firmly, whirling back the way we came. To my surprise, his teeth close over the skirt of my dress. He's never bitten anything before, not since he was a puppy, and for him to bite me….even if it is just my dress, he never does anything like this. I kneel down to look at him eye level. "What's up with you? Why do you want to be here so badly? There are monsters in here, you know? If we run into one of them, we're done for."

He simply returns my stare, the little floating flame reflected in his one blue eye. Sighing, I scratch his ear, placing my palm over where the other eye should've been.

"If we get near anything, you warn me, and we'll sprint the whole way home. Understand?" His tail swishes and I stand up, clenching my teeth. The dragon wouldn't be near the unicorn, would it? It only makes sense that its den is in the opposite direction, right? So we should be safe from it, at least. Right?

Steeling my resolve, I hasten my steps and plunge down the deertrail. I do my best not to touch any of the plants encroaching on the trail, unsure if any are dangerous. I don't recognize a single one, even though the knowledge I have on the variety of herbs in the village is expansive. Perhaps a few of these have medicinal value, but perhaps they would also kill a person. No one has ever tried harvesting from the enchanted forest, so no one would know. I certainly do not want to be the one who finds out which ones kill.

A rustling stops me in my tracks, freezing me. I scan the direction it came from, feeling a bead of sweat form near my hairline. What is it? I knew we shouldn't have come this far! What if it's an imp? I've read that they can be found in places like this, that they trick travelers into accidently killing themselves so they can eat human flesh. I wonder if I would taste human? Or would my flesh be better or worse than a regular person's?

A shape leaps from the shadows and I trip backwards, foot not finding ground. My breath catches only for a moment before I scream, but that stops when the breath is forced from my lungs as I tumble down a slope.

I do my best to turn horizontal, rolling like I would with the kids on one of the hills, and cover my head with my arms. Thorns and branches snag at my skin, ripping and tearing until my dress is in shred and I bleed from my arms, legs, and sides alike. My cloak catches on something along the way and is yanked from my shoulders. When I slow to a stop, I curl up on my least injured side and cough, thankfully finding no blood in my mouth. My limbs tremble in pain, but I can move everything, so I don't think anything's broken. I have that to be grateful for, at least. Nothing seems to be fatal, but if I don't get all these gashes cleaned soon, infection could set in. There's also a few wounds that need to be wrapped and could take weeks to heal.

"N...Noni?" I call weakly. "No...ni? Come...here...boy." No wet nose meets my skin, so I have to assume that he might still be up on the path, or probably skidding down the slope as we speak to find me. I'll have to use him as support to climb back up to the trail and go back to the village.

I flip my head, resting my cheek on the cold ground and examining where I fell. With the tree blocking my view, I can't see where I originally came from. The incline is steeper than I had thought, at almost ninety degrees. How far, exactly, was that drop? If not for the trees sprouting out of the side of the cliff face, that could've killed me! I'm lucky to get away with minor injuries like these instead of a crushed hip or broken legs. Perhaps after the pain dies down a bit, I'll be able to climb back up.

Then I remember my history of tree climbing and sigh. Maybe climbing up is not the best idea for me. The map is crunched between my hands, crumpled, but still useful.. There might be a way around this that won't involve me having to scale the slope in this condition.

Where is Noni? What's taking him so long? I need him down here so I can support myself to get back before sundown. Mother is not going to be happy with us already, with me looking like this, but she'll really be angry if we return after supper. She was against this little expedition to begin with, anyway.

I call out again. "No...Noni? Come, Noni." When he doesn't respond, my blood runs cold. That things from before, what had it been? How big had it looked? Could it have attacked Noni? Could it have eaten him?

The image of Noni lifeless in a pool of blood slips into my mind and my heart rate increases tenfold. "Noni! Noni, speak! Speak boy! No-" A sharp sting in my side as I try to sit up steals my voice. He can't be dead! I've raised him from puppyhood! I can't...he can't…

"NONI! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"When do you think she'll realize we're here?"

I pause, the voice having come from right behind me. It doesn't say anything else.

"Who...who are you?" I demand, voice trembling.

"Well, I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

"Who are you?" They chorus.

A gust of hot air wafts over me and I tense, eyes flying wide. Slowly, ever so slowly, I twist. The pain of my injuries stabs through me, but I ignore it, seeing the creature looming over me, and meeting two ginormous pairs of gleaming, gold eyes.

* * *

For some reason, she has a distinctly different vibe than the other characters I've written about so far. I don't know what it is about her that makes me feel that way, though. Maybe it's that she's more easily scared. I don't know, really. She feels more normal to me than other characters I've written, but maybe that's just my imagination. What is normal, anyway? I've always seen that word as a bit of a paradox. Everyone is weird in some way, right? So if you're normal, doesn't that make you weird? See the dilemma? So, how do you guys envision her? What does Mari look like? When I post the final chapter, I'll tell everyone a few of the descriptions put in the comments and tell you how I myself see her.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	2. Chapter 2

I love the twins. They are my favorite characters from the host club, closely followed by Kyoya. In my opinion, they come as a package and both count as my first choice. Still, if I had to choose one it'd be Kaoru. I like that he's a bit more rational, but I can't deny that Hikaru's impulsiveness is attractive, too. If you really care enough, it is completely possible to tell them apart. I was watching a few episodes the other day and specifically practiced calling out which was which. I did pretty well, if I do say so myself. The differences between them are slight, but they exist no question about it. They're admittedly easier to define when they're alone, though. Which are your guys' favorites? I imagine a lot of people like Tamaki the most, since he is the main love interest. How about Honey? Is he anyone's favorite?

On a more relevant note, onto the story!

* * *

A searing that brings tears to my eyes stops the scream in my throat in its tracks, transforming it into a pitiful whimper. A treacherous beast stands before me, scales a strong, burnt orange and eyes the same gold as Mother's wedding ring. Two long necks stretch from the slender body with wings folded at its side, two separate heads analyzing me with four intent eyes. The skull shapes are similar to that of a horse's, but sharper and covered in scales. A lengthy tail extends around its body, resting atop the talons as long as my arm.

One opens its mouth to reveal fangs that I find astonishing that they fit in its mouth. "What's your name?"

My...name? Why does it want my name? What will it do if I give it? What will it do if I _don't_? "Mari." I struggle to keep my voice steady. "Mari Kishi."

"Well, Mari-" One starts.

"What're you doing out here?" the other finishes. I glance between the two heads, confused. Do they have two separate minds? Or are they the same?

"I...I have a map," I explain feebly, smoothing out the parchment I'd grasping onto as if it could save me. "It's supposed to lead to where a unicorn was found, but now I guess I'm lost." I cringe at my words. Maybe it isn't the best idea to tell the dragon(s?) that I'm lost.

"Oh, may we see?" The heads thrust closer to me, curious about the paper. I fumble to turn it towards them, holding it between us like a safeguard. I'm not sure which head talks next. "Isn't that where Tamaki sleeps, Kaoru?"

"Yup! Should we take her there?"

I peek over the map. Take me there? Why would I follow them? If I run, would they burn me or eat me? Am I even able to run? "Wait," I stall. "I came with a dog. He's black and white with one eye and his name is Noni. I need to find him, first."

"We just offered to take you to a unicorn and yet-"

"You would rather find your dog? Is he magic?" I shake my head. "We'll take you only to one-"

"So choose. We'll take you to the dog-

"Or the unicorn."

I don't even consider it. "If you're really going to help me at all, help me find Noni! I can live without a familiar for myself, but Noni is everyone's!"

The dragon heads turn to each other. "She said familiar," the one on the right says. "So that means-"

"That she's a witch?" the left one concludes. They both look back to me, examining me up and down. "She's a lot prettier than any witches I've seen."

"Wasn't there that one a long time ago?"

"Oh yeah! Are you related to Chiyoka, Mari?"

Chiyoka? "I don't know. I've never heard that name." I raise myself into a sitting position gradually. "Are you going to help me find my dog or not?"

"Yeah, we'll help," they chime together. I rub my eyes with my less bloody hand, seeing the giant dragon begin to shrink. The scales melt into flesh, the tail disappearing entirely along with the wings. The talons shorten to fit fleshy, human fingers, still curved and dangerous. The faces, though, are what really draw my gaze. Hair the same color as the scales before grows messily, the sharp angles regressing into softer, human features. Their eyes round off a bit more, but still keep the slitted pupils and rich color of gold. By the end of the transformation, there are two separate people staring down at me, each wearing shirts the color of the scales and tan trousers.

I gape. "I'm unconscious," I mutter. "I hit my head and am dreaming right now." I have to be dreaming. Even if dragons could transform into people, there's no way they could ever be this attractive. This is all just a hallucination.

"Up you go!" They each grab one of my arms and gently coax me to my feet, then begin walking along the edge of the cliff with be between them. My feet barely have an impact on my movement, tending to drag more than actually walk.

"If you were just going to carry me," I swallow the lump in my throat, "why didn't you just carry me on your back in dragon form?"

"That's because we have no way of getting you on."

"Our claws are too long to pick people up without hurting them."

Speaking of claws, I glance at their fingers. Their nails are curved like an animals, as sharp as a cat's, but they each hold onto me in such a way that they avoid digging them into my skin.

"I have to wonder," the one to my left starts.

"Why are you looking for a unicorn to be your familiar? Does it have to be a unicorn?"

"Okay," I plant my feet, getting them to stop. "I'm confused. Are you one or two beings? You have two human bodies, but you finish each other's sentences, and in dragon form you have two separate heads but share the same body! What is it?"

They laugh. "For someone so injured, you-

"definitely talk a lot! We-"

They say the last bit together again. "-are twins!"

"That explains everything," I murmur sarcastically. "Where are we, anyway?" We've come to a tree as thick as a small house, reaching up above the trees around it and vanishing into the fog. They each extend their hands to knock on the wood, which doesn't sound any different than knocking on a door.

A chunk of the bark slides open, revealing a tall boy with clean black hair and thin glasses. What gets me, though, are the pointed tips of his ears that stick out from his hair, and his thick brown eyes that seem to almost glow.

"What have you two brought me this time," he sighs, looking at me as if I'm nothing but an annoyance. The irritated gaze of his causes heat to rise in my cheeks, but I stay silent. Is he an elf? They brought me to an elf? There are mixed opinions about the existence of elves, with stories of miracle doctors among their race, but gossip suggests that their incredible agility, accuracy, and strength has been used to slaughter entire towns before.

"She's a witch, Kyoya," one of them informs the elf.

"If her wounds aren't sealed soon, she'll get sick." They hold me forward, as if presenting a present. I eye the elf, Kyoya as they called him, with caution. What is he going to do with me? If he's a slaughtering elf, I don't have the ability to make a dash for it. As much as it bothers me, I'm going to have to trust this...these...dragons.

The elf closes his eyes and steps aside. "Bring her in." I'm carried inside the tree, where lanterns sit in carved alcoves and beautifully carved furniture decorate the interior. The color scheme seems to be a natural mixture of green, brown, and gold. The twins lay me down one of the two beds and move away so the elf can pull up a chair next to me.

"What about my dog?" I demand, glaring at the dragons. They rest their hands behind their heads in unison.

"We'll go look for it," one confirms.

"You said his name was Noni?"

For a second, I don't respond. They're leaving me with the elf? But what if something happened to Noni? I can't just leave him out there alone. "Y-yes. He should come when called, and if he doesn't trust you, he'll recognize my name." Of course, if he doesn't trust them, I'll need to find a way out of here as soon as possible.

Waving, the twins leave. I watch motionless as the elf sitting beside me crushes some sort of root and mixes it into what looks to be a shining red sap. Then he holds it out to me.

"Sit up," he commands. Not wanting to anger him any more than it seems I already have, I obey him, wincing. I take the wood cup from his hands, taking one last look at him before drinking the liquid. I get the feeling that if I asked if he meant me to drink it, it wouldn't go over well. The syrupy liquid crawls down my throat sweetly, relaxing every muscle it touches on its way to my stomach.

"What was that?" I question him, still suspicious.

"If you're going to ask," he tells me, wetting a cloth, "do it before you drink it."

"But...I'm asking you now. If you don't want to tell me what it was, will you at least let me know what it does?" He begins cleaning one of the larger gashes in my arm, his hand practiced as if he's done it a million times. I think he's definitely one of the doctor elves... I think.

"It speeds up the healing process and fights off bacteria that might have entered the bloodstream, as well as numbs the pain you might feel." He finally meets my eyes, smirking. "Did you think it might be a poison of some sort?"

"It might have crossed my mind," I admit stubbornly. Although, to be honest, I've never heard a story of an elf _poisoning_ anyone. It's always a more brutal murder. "I have no reason to trust you."

"Except that you have to," he points out. "If we have evil intentions, there's not much you can do about it right now."

"I can use magic," I argue.

He chuckles. "If you had any magic worth noting, you could have healed yourself. Those two that found you found out you were a witch and didn't even consider you might be in training. They're just happy that there's a witch in the forest after all these years."

"Well, I'll be leaving soon," I pout. "If I could get out of here by sundown, that would be best. I have responsibilities back home to tend to."

"They won't be too happy to hear that. They've been wanting to find a witch for years, since they've never been familiars before."

"Too bad. My familiar has to be a unicorn."

He pauses, cloth hovering over my skin. "A unicorn, huh?" He gets back to work. "We'll see if you still think that way if you meet him." I ignore his comment and let him finish tending to me in silence. Even before he's done, some of the smallest scratches and bruises have healed without a trace. I stare at a cut as it closes as if it were never there, jaw dropped.

"Hey, your name is Kyoya, right?"

At this point, he's ringing out the remaining water from the cloth. "That's right."

"What herbs did you mix into that medicine, Kyoya? Can they be found near the village anywhere?"

"There aren't any herbs that will heal people like that medication did," he informs me. "The ingredient that does that is nearly impossible to come by, so I won't be supplying you with any. The plant I used only served as a painkiller and can be found all over this forest, although I don't know about outside of it. Perhaps if you stay a day or two, I'll show you how to find it."

My mouth hangs open, then snaps closed. I'm sure the children can survive a few days without me there, and that root he was crushing would be extremely helpful. We could all use more medication, no matter the means.

"If it's only for a day or two. But no more! After that, someone has to take me back home!"

"So, does that mean you'll stay?"

I jump, whipping my head around and coming nose to nose with one of the twins. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for Noni?"

"Yup, and here he is!" I turn back the way I was looking before, seeing the the other with the husky in his arms. Seeing me, Noni breaks free of the dragon's grasp and limps to the bed where I rest, hopping up next to me.

"Hey, if that dog ruins the mattress, I expect you to pay for a replacement," Kyoya warns.

"Noni, are you okay?" I worry, taking each of his paws one at a time.

"I think he twisted an ankle," the one who was carrying him shrugged. "Found him hauling his leg around looking for you." I throw my arm around Noni's neck, snuggling my face into his fur. Thank god he's safe!

"Did he…" I raise my head to the twin sitting on the bed behind me. "Did he trust you, or did you have to use my name and catch him?"

"That's a friendly pet you got there," he says, grinning at the dog. "He came right to us and licked our hands." I nod, taking the information in. Noni trusts the dragons. Considering he hasn't acted hostile towards Kyoya, I can trust him too. The one next to me on the bed leans so close that our foreheads nearly touch, getting me to lean back away from him. "So?"

The other one finishes the question. "Are you staying?"

I frown, hand resting on Noni's head. "I guess, for a few days."

The gleaming smiles on their faces contain nothing but pure joy, tempting me to smile as well. I wonder why they say in the village that the dragon is a monster? They haven't been anything but kind to me, going as far as to bring me to a elfish doctor and finding my dog for me. Perhaps the enchanted forest isn't as scary as they make it out to be.

* * *

I thought Kyoya as an elf worked extremely well. I mean, isn't it easy to imagine? His appearance is attractive enough already. All you have to do is add the pointy ears and voila! Why did I make the twins a dragon? I don't know, actually. That was just sort of on a whim, but I'll make it work. Do you guys like them as a dragon? It's pretty confusing for me, cause I don't know whether or not to call them a dragon or dragons. I mean, either one is technically correct, no? I mentioned Tamaki in this chapter, too. I mean to include all of the host club, of course, but they might come in one by one instead of all together. Anyway, I can't wait to see where this story goes! I tend to write better when my idea of the story is very general. I guess it allows me to develop as it goes, instead of targeting a specific event and hurrying towards it. That leaves me with you guys, along for the ride to see where Mari ends up. I'm seriously excited!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	3. Chapter 3

So guys, how fun are retainers? I can hardly stand these things! I mean, good on me for getting my braces off and all, but really! I think I'd rather go back to having braces for another year. It's not like they bothered me that much. Retainers are annoying, though. But hey, I got this really cute Uta (from Tokyo Ghoul) key chain that I bring to school with me! I was looking at him all day today. It just makes me smile, having a little friend right there with me. I know I'm strange, thinking of it as a friend and all, but for some reason it made my day a whole lot better. It's been pretty boring, I dare say. I guess it's at times like these they say to enjoy the little things in life. I mean, it's not like there's anything big to enjoy. So, for the next few days I'll be peacefully drifting through classes with my little chibi Uta at my side. Oh, the joys of life.

Here's my little thing in life to brighten your day. Another chapter!

* * *

"But didn't you say you'd only take me to find Noni?" I didn't really think they'd offer to help me find the unicorn again. When they gave me the choice between the unicorn and Noni, I chose Noni no questions asked. I thought I'd have to either give up or go after it on my own.

"Yeah, but we changed our minds." _That one is Hikaru_ , I remind myself. I had them tell me their names again, since I wasn't looking at which one introduced themselves as what name when they first told me. Considering they're identical twins, I'll probably get it mixed up often anyway.

"Instead of taking us up on finding the unicorn, you chose your precious dog, instead," Kaoru explains. "If you'd selfishly went after the power of a familiar, we might've just left you there."

"Most of the people who come through here are like that, you know? They come in just to find power and don't care about anything else." Hikaru sticks his tongue out. "We don't like those people."

"If you want the unicorn as a familiar," Kyoya suggests, "you should go meet him. Sometimes the personalities just don't match up between a witch and a desired familiar."

"Okay then. I would really appreciate it if you took me, but can I bring Noni?"

"Well don't leave him here," Kyoya requests. "All of this took me quite a while to craft." Noni has never destroyed a piece of furniture in his life, but I let it slide.

"There's plenty of room on our back," Hikaru agrees. "He can come." This earns him a sharp glare from the elf. "Don't worry, we won't transform inside."

"Let's go then." I push myself to my feet, pleased to find all traces of pain gone. "There aren't any side effects to that medicine I should know about, are there?"

"Not unless you have the blood of a nymph in you."

Good. I'm pretty sure there's none of that running through these veins. Noni stays at my side as usual, the only difference from usual being the obvious limp he's burdened with. I asked Kyoya to heal him, but he refused using the excuse of the rarity of whatever ingredient that sap was. He said he didn't want to waste it on an ordinary pet, but he did at least wrap it in some sort of gauze. It looks to be some sort stretched out leaf that sticks to itself.

Outside the tree, the twins join into a single dragon again. I have to physically use my hand to close my mouth as, once again, I'm met with a magnificent orange beast with two heads. The right head, which seems to be Kaoru, leans down to me.

"Can you get you and your dog on?"

"Yes." I shake off my remaining disbelief and climb first onto the leg of the beast, having Noni follow me. From there, I assist him onto their back and hoist myself up after him. After situating myself sidesaddle over the ridge of their spine, I realize something. "I didn't hurt you by climbing, did I? I might have put a little too much pressure on certain spots, and Noni's claws are pretty sharp as well…"

"We're fine," Hikaru assures me. "Hold on to whatever you can."

When Kaoru faces me, I swear he's somehow smiling. "It's going to be a bit bumpy."

They start moving, but it isn't too bad. I hold some ridges that seem to be connected to their shoulder blades under their scaly skin, really able to keep balance on my own. It isn't long before we're at the cliff. Whether or not it's the same spot I fell down, I don't think it is, but it's nearly as steep.

"You holding on tight?" Kaoru checks.

Finally understanding, I move Noni between my arms and tighten my grip. "Yes," I squeak.

"Good!" they chorus. And then they're bounding up the side of the cliff. Noni presses heavily against me, barely keeping himself in place, and I struggle to keep ahold of the dragons. As they zigzag up, I'm almost jounced off more than five times. When we arrive at the top I catch my breath, willing my heart to regulate.

"I," I gasp, "do not want to do that _ever_ again." They take me along what appears to be the deertrail I'd been following earlier and I notice a subtle light emitting from somewhere. "Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru? Why is it getting lighter?" When I was walking here hours before, I had to have a flame to see by.

"When the sun goes down-"

"The plants produce light."

"Oh." The glow comes as the same color as the fog. Now that I think about it, the fog has also begun to clear. Gradually the forest becomes clear and I gasp. The trees' bark are black, their leaves a soft pastel green in contrast. Giant mushrooms of all colors grow around the trunks, letting off a sparkling dust that reflects indigo light throughout the air. The grass appears a complimentary blue, as gentle as the leaves above, and fluffy white berries grow on tangly brown bushes covered in purple thorns. "It's beautiful!"

And then there's a disturbance and I stop breathing. A horse a head taller than any horse I've ever seen steps over a fallen tree, its white fur speckled with the indigo glitter and its hair shimmering gold. The horn protruding from its forehead gleams solid silver, more precious than a diamond.

"Mari-

"-meet Tamaki."

I slide from their back, watching the beast in awe. I've heard about the unicorn's immense beauty, but this is amazing! Such a gorgeous creature, looking so strong and bold, and yet I'm afraid any sudden movements might frighten it away. I start when, instead of darting off, it approaches me openly.

"Greetings, my fair maiden." Even the voice of the beast is charming. It bows its head to me as if I were royalty. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I…" I stammer, "I'm...looking for a familiar. I came searching for you to ask if you would be my familiar and return with me to the village."

"Oh my, a familiar? Does that make you a sorceress, fair maiden?"

"I am."

"I would love to comply to such a request, coming from such a lovely lady as yourself, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I am," he flips his mane dramatically, "still solely devoted to the sorceress from all those years ago. I am her familiar for all of eternity!"

I pause. "Is...there any way I convince you otherwise? I really need your help, Tamaki."

"Is it to heal your wounded dog over there?" he asks, flipping his head to motion to Noni. I'm about to say otherwise, but he goes on. "I shall assist you anyway, fair maiden! I cannot be your familiar, but how could I turn down such a humble request from a beauty such as yourself? I will heal you precious companion! Come here, pet of the maiden!"

What's the harm? "Noni, come here." I help him down off the twins and the unicorn kneels down on his front legs. All he does is tap his horn on Noni's head before standing back up. I look between the animals, hesitant. Did that really do anything. And then the unicorn begins to change shape. Like the twins, he molds into a handsome young man. His hair dulls only slightly, keeping a golden sheen, and he wears a white suit. His eyes, which had been endlessly black, fade into the blue of a sapphire that reflect the same indigo of the forest when the light captures it just right. Again, he kneels, this time removing the gauze from Noni's front paw. In response, he receives a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"My young fair maiden, I apologize with all my being in having to decline being your familiar!" He takes my hand, kissing it.

"I appreciate you healing Noni," I thank him, seeing that the husky's limp is gone, "but that wasn't the reason I want you as a familiar."

"Just say the word, then," he expresses. "I shall do whatever you desire!"

"There's a legend. It says that whichever witch manages to secure a unicorn as a familiar will gain unimaginable power. I want to be the most powerful witch, so that no one will oppose me."

Silence settles over the forest as I finish my declaration. Tamaki stares at me, unmoving, even the breathing of the twins having gone quiet.

"I want to be absolute," I continue. "Please, I'm pleading for your help, Tamaki! This is what you can do for me."

"We can't do that." A new, younger voice draws my attention to a small unicorn foal. By his feet is a pink bunny.

"Why not?" I wonder. "Either one of you, I need one of you! Please, can't you help me?"

The foal shakes his head. "Not for that reason."

"Then what? What reason must I have?"

"We won't help you."

I stiffen, feeling tears gathering in my eyes. "Fine! I don't need your help, then! I came all this way to look for you, entering the forest where I thought I might die, horribly injuring myself falling from a cliff, and trusting these creatures I've been taught are bloodthirsty monsters my entire life, just to ask you to be my familiar, but I guess I really don't need you! Who would want a monster for a companion, anyway? " Trembling, I set my hand on Noni's head. "Come on, Noni. We're going home."

Forget the medicine that elf had. We've been living just fine without it until now, and all the children will be missing me anyway. I don't want to spend more time in this haunted forest than I have to. I walk to the deer trail we came from.

"We could carry you back," Kaoru offers mutedly.

"No thanks. I've relied on you enough." We've gone a ways down the path before the twins, in human form, catch up to me.

"At least let us lead you," Kaoru pleads.

"People get lost a lot in these parts," Hikaru adds.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I retort, taking my map out. "I have this."

"Come on-"

"Shut up!" I snap, holding my eyes wide to stop the tears from falling. In a quieter voice, I repeat myself. "Shut up."

They follow me silently, sharing glances around me. Neither one lets me out of their sight, but I keep my head lowered to the map and Noni. Even after we've broken out of the light of the forest and plunged into the regular darkness of night, they stay with me. I don't complain, not speaking another word to them.

If I were to open my mouth right now, I'd end up thanking them again.

* * *

I'm going to say right off the bat I thought she'd be staying in the forest longer. But hey, home is good, too. Where someone lives can say a lot about a person. Plus, I'll get to describe the town a bit. The forest is _extremely_ fun to imagine, but sometimes it's relaxing to write about normal places with a new perspective. You know what I mean? Yes? No? Ah, well, whatever. I'll write what I want. How does that sound? We'll see how it turns out next chapter.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	4. Chapter 4

I actually went and built this town in Minecraft the other day. I don't get on there often, because I rarely have things I want to build and I don't particularly like survival mode. I got on with the intention to make Mari's town and orphanage and actually spawned right by an enchanted forest. What're the odds? There was a perfect little point in the river to build a bridge over and even wild horses right there. How lucky is that? Of course, it really wasn't that great to build. It's just a collection of plain houses using the wood available nearby. The bridge was probably the most entertaining to build, but I even went and found a giant tree in the enchanted forest and built Kyoya's house in it. Honestly, I've never been in one of Minecraft's enchanted forests before. I said earlier that I don't play it often, and I don't. When I do, I tend to find an area and stay there.

But you didn't come to listen to me talk about Minecraft. Read on.

* * *

I finally convince myself to speak despite my difficult nature. "You...don't have to follow me all the way home, dragons."

"Don't call us dragons," Hikaru insists.

"We told you our names."

"Well, you two can go back to the forest. I know my way home from here, so unless you're going to help me, quit following me." I carefully work to stuff the map back in its container without wrinkling it any more than it has been.

"Escorting you is the least we can do," Kaoru waves off my quip.

"Then," I consent, "at least leave when I arrive home. You aren't allowed inside." They nod in agreement and again we lapse into silence. We come to the little bridge spanning the small river that's more of a stream than an actual river. The top half is built with dark oak, the bottom stone so that the water doesn't spray up and rot it. As if that weren't enough, it's also supposed blessed by witches not to fall apart. It's true that it has never so much as cracked over the years, but I wonder if it's due to magic, or just how well the villagers take care of it.

When we reach the midpoint of the bridge, I startle when Noni lets out a loud bark and sprints forward. Hearing the rumble of footsteps on the wood, I wave my hand and ignite the lanterns on the railings. The fires have barely been lit when I'm thrown to the ground by the brunt force of children.

"MARI!"

"Hey, guys, give me a second to catch my breath!" When none of them move off, I noogie one of the boys. "I said get off! Big Sister Mari's tired!"

"Where were you?" a little girl by the name of Rika asks. "You said you'd be back for supper, but you took too long and we had to eat without you!"

I ruffle her hair. "Sorry, I got a bit caught up in things."

"We thought you were eaten by the two-headed dragon!" Remembering then, I glance up at Hikaru and Kaoru, who have had to step back from the onslaught of kids that came out of nowhere. The notion of them being a man-eating monster doesn't seem to faze them. Feeling a bit more pacified, I let my gratitude show.

"Thank you for taking me home."

"Is this your family?" Kaoru wonders, gazing over the multitude of children.

"Part of it," I admit. Then I notice one of the girls standing off to the side, staring blankly in my direction. I wrestle one of my arms free and hold my hand out to her. "I'm home, Haruhi."

"Welcome home." She simply takes my hand and holds it. I smile, earning a grin from her that's as tiny as she is. Out of all of the children, I think that she is the cutest, but I know many would disagree. A lot of people have turned her away, calling her cold, but this is just how she is. She's been this way ever since we met.

A hush falls over everyone as an older woman steps into the light. Her greying hair is lazily tied back into a ponytail, her dress spotted with mud and other anonymous stains. Noni sits by her feet, tongue lolled out.

"What happened to you?" she exclaims, coming to stand directly beside where I sit. "You're dress is reduced to tatters!"

Her comment shocks me. I'd forgotten about the condition of my outfit, with everything that happened. Now that I look at myself, the children having shifted off of me, I look a wreck. Groaning, I put my head in my hands.

"Do you know how expensive it is to buy clothing for you kids? I could be like any other orphanage and only buy you all a single outfit, but I get three pairs of clothes for each of you, and yet you adventure out against my will and completely ruin one!" She clicks her tongue. "But, since this is the first time you've done something like this, I'll let it slide. I'm glad you made it back in one piece." She sits down, taking me in her arms. I return the embrace eagerly.

"Sorry," I grumble.

"I know, I know. It was for the kids." She releases me, looking up at the twins who're watching from beyond the children. "Thank you for bringing her home safe. Please, if you'd like, we have leftovers from our last meal. It isn't much, but it's what we have to offer."

"Mother, they-"

She holds up her hand to stop me. "I know that tone, and we're not just letting them go without a thanks. We were all terrified that you wouldn't make it back, and if these young men assisted you in any way, we owe them. There's is nothing that will change my mind about that, Mari."

I bet there is _one_ thing I could say, but once she gets like this, there's no opposing her. And if I were to say that they are the dragon…even if they did believe me, the looks of terror that would evoke are not something I want to see. Something about having that feeling directed towards the twins doesn't sit well with me, anyway, even though I felt similarly when I first saw them.

"We appreciate the offer, miss-"

"But I don't think Mari would be too happy about that."

"Just accept it," I massage my forehead. A headache has begun to blossom behind my eyes. "If you don't, she'll be hounding me to invite you over for something later. That'd be more troublesome than if we do it now."

They look at each other, a mischievous grin settling on their lips. Together, they say, "Then, we'll accept the invitation." They each hold out a hand to help me up, which I begrudgingly take. Once I'm on my feet, the twins are thrown aside and my hands are taken by the first two children to get to me, both being little boys.

"Don't be rude to our guests," I scold them. "I'll hold your hands this time, but next time you push someone, I won't." They just flash their smiles up at me, and I sigh, looking over to the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, if you'd follow me."

"Of course!" Their tendency to talk at the same time still strikes me as odd, but I'm starting to get used to it. The walk to the orphanage is short, and soon I'm opening the door and letting the dragons inside. I shake my head as I follow them in, finding it almost funny. I've literally just opened the door and invited the legendary two-headed dragon into my home, the same dragon children are told stories about to scare them into behaving. And I just knowingly allowed them into my safe haven.

Mother immediately brings the leftovers from the kitchen, setting three plates at the long table. My mouth waters as I take in the meal. Meat! She somehow managed to get ahold of _meat_! And she's offering it to two strangers just because they walked me home! I smile, letting a small laugh escape me. Of course, she's just that type of woman. If she wasn't as kind as she is, I'm not sure where I'd be.

"Thank you for the meal," I clap my hands together. Then I pick up the fork and cut the first piece. I've barely sunk my teeth into it when the door slams open and we all freeze, I myself mid chew.

"I've come to get you, Mari!" The man in the doorway is draped in expensive, purple, silver-lined clothes and surrounded with thugs, each bulging with muscle. In his hand, he holds an open box containing a glittering diamond ring. "Become my Mrs. Eto!"

I swallow, narrowly avoiding choking. He's yet another thing I'd forgotten about. "How many times must I refuse?" I inquire, standing. "Even if you pay me all the money in the world, I will not marry you, Mr. Eto. You're just too old and ugly," I spit. He can't be much younger than mother if you look at him. His hair is completely grey and his face is more creased than the map still stored in the container I have slung on my back. I've tried politely refuting his proposals many times, but he never listens. I've resorted to spraying insults because it hasn't been effective to keep my cool, so I might as well say what I think.

"Oh, I've given up on buying you, Mari," he snides. "I'm demanding your hand, not asking it. If you don't accept me, these men will tear down this little shack. If you still won't, I'm sure I could find a few customers with a taste for children."

"Leave," I growl. The air around me sizzles as my magic leaks out, preparing for a fight. "Run like the pathetic rat you are. If you touch this building, I will make sure you regret it."

"You mean with that power you call 'magic'? I would love to see you try with an ability as weak as that! I could be a better magician if I just picked up a book and followed it! That blood you're so proud of is useless."

"Sorry, mister," Kaoru pipes up, sliding an arm around my shoulder. I tense, feeling Hikaru come up on my other side and do the same. "We've got our sights set on her."

"It won't work out for us if she goes with you now."

Mr. Eto smirks. "I don't have any qualms about having two pretty boys beaten to death."

"What do you think, Mari?" I startle as Hikaru whispers in my ear.

On my opposite side, Kaoru murmurs, "Make us your familiar, and we'll drive this guy away."

"But...but…" Why do they want to be my familiar? Magic creatures can go their entire life without becoming a witch's familiar just fine; there's no need to become a witch's possession.

"Kill those two and tear down the building," Mr. Eto orders, standing back.

Without any time to think it over, I whirl to face the twins and place a single finger on each of their foreheads. "I name thee, Hikaru and Kaoru, the mystic guardians of the sorceress christened Mari Kishi of the bloodline of fire. Obey thy orders and protect thy master with thy life!"

"We shall." When I lower my hands, the point where I had been touching them glows red for a moment before fading away. Then they both dash around me so fast that I spin, tripping over my feet. I catch myself on the table, watching as they attack Mr. Eto's thugs.

The burly men don't don't have a prayer. The twins move in and out of synch, slipping into exactly the right places at exactly the right time. I watch in astonishment as they each grab the head of a man three times their size and bash their skulls into the ground just outside the doorway. The other three men attempt to grab them from behind but the twins twist in sync, each grabbing one by the arm and yanking him outside before pounding him into the ground. When none of the four they've downed move, they both straighten and turn to the single man left, their devilish smirk affirming their dominance.

"What should we do with this one, Mari?" the one I think is Kaoru asks. When they act as one like this, it's increasingly difficult to tell them apart.

"Don't," I look at the ones on the ground, "kill him. Just drive him off."

"Aw man!" Hikaru whines. "That's no fun. But since you say so…"

"I-I'll leave by myself," the man stutters. He takes off going who knows where, tail between his legs. Mr. Eto stares after him, shaking.

"I'm still not giving up!" he shouts at me, turning to go himself. "I'll find some way to get you, Mari! You will be mine!"

Left with only the twins and the rest of the orphanage, no one says a word. He left. Without any damage done, he left, and now I have two powerful familiars to protect us. This...this is…

I plop back into my seat, my lips turning upwards. A giggle unexpectedly bursts from my mouth and I find myself unable to stop laughing. I don't need the unicorn after all! Laughter growing louder, I hide my head with my arm on the table, the wood pressing against my cheek.

"Mari?" Mother places her hand on my shoulder, worried. I jolt upright, laughter finally ceasing. The smile won't wipe off my face.

"You have no idea how good that felt! He left on his own! It wasn't me running away this time! Hikaru, Kaoru, you two! Thank you so much!" I leap to my feet, taking each of their hands. "That was amazing! That guy's been bothering me for over a year, and threatening this place for a long time. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

They bow playfully. "It's our pleasure."

"Mari!" I flinch, Mother's voice turned strict. "I expect a full explanation of this, young lady! Who are these young men? And why do we have four grown men unconscious in front of the orphanage?"

* * *

To me, this orphanage bit was a must. Did anyone see that coming? I obviously did since I had it planned since the beginning. I just thought her personality would mix well in such an environment. Of course, that means little Haruhi is an orphan too. My line of thinking with her was that being human fit her just fine. She didn't have to be made into some mythical creature to be an important character, instead being Mari's favorite among those 'siblings' of her. Oh yeah, I also made a connection the other day. I named this character without realizing I actually know someone named Mari. And no, it's not Mary in case you thought so. Not Mare-ee, but Mar-ee. Mari. See the difference? I try to avoid naming characters after people I know, so I'll have to be more careful about that in the future.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	5. Chapter 5

Today's been a good day. Even as I type this, I'm smiling a bit. School was surprisingly alright, and a new manga volume came in today. I _can not_ wait to read it. I also wrote quite a bit, which is always relaxing, and finished a drawing of Mari. The drawing didn't turn out exactly as I imagined it in my head, but they rarely do. It was pretty, nonetheless. I kind of feel bad, writing ahead. I'm getting to know Mari faster than you guys do, and that somehow feels wrong. Perhaps I'll stop writing for a bit and let my updates on this site catch up. Then we can all get acquainted with her at the same pace. At the same time, though, I might also fall behind on my updating schedule. I don't like making you guys wait too long.

Please enjoy the Forest of the Enchanted.

* * *

Turning over in bed, I cover my head with my pillow. Then I realize the brightness means the curtains have been drawn and throw my pillow off. No one does that unless there's something serious enough to wake everyone up about.

Mother sits at the foot of my bed, arms crossed and expression impatient. "I waited for you to be rested. Now, explain to me those young men who had to share the single open bed we had and the men who vanished from our front lawn overnight!" Around her, I can see the curious faces of all the little ones. They're ready for a story.

"I, uh…" I sit up, hands fisted around the blanket.

"I could explain for you," one of the twins appears beside me.

"You're...Kaoru?" He nods. "Where's your brother?" I don't think I've ever seen them apart, but Hikaru is nowhere in the room.

"He went back to the forest to pick up a few things." I guess that makes sense, considering they lived there. Perhaps they have a few possessions they've accumulated over the years. Wait a second.

"Wait, does that mean you're staying here?" I glance over at Mother, whose cross expression has not morphed in the presence of our guest. "Why-"

"We have to stay with you, Mari," he says as if it were obvious. "You made us your familiars, remember? We can't leave your side if we're to protect you." Huh, it's kind of strange listening to him explain the whole thing. Usually he'd stop and his brother would pick up halfway through.

Mother clears her throat and I wince. "Familiars?"

"I guess...I should start by saying the twins aren't human," I cower. "They're...magical creatures that can take on human form. I met them in the forest and they helped me after I tripped. They insisted on taking me home, and to get rid of those guys last night, I made them my official familiars. It's the real reason I went into the forest, to find a familiar to help drive that guy away. Although, there does seem to be a variety of plants that have healing capabilities, and even plants that glow in the dark! I think they'd be much safer to use than fire after sundown."

"Okay," she soaks it in. "And what about those men who came threatening to tear down the orphanage and sell my children into slavery?"

I fiddle my thumbs around, biting my lip. "Those...those were….Mr. Eto has been bothering me for a while, now. His carriage wheel broke on his way out of town one day and I helped weld a bit of it back together with magic, since I was passing by. He hasn't left me alone since. I can't count how many times he's proposed to me."

"And so you were just going to hide this from me until he kidnapped you away and forced you into marriage?"

"That was not the plan," I mumble, hunching over. "I was hoping I could get him to go away once I got ahold of the unicorn. I figured he'd back off after that, but...I couldn't find it," I lie. How am I supposed to say I met two unicorns, a grown and a colt, and they refused to become my familiars? Not only that, but I don't even know why they refused. It was lucky Hikaru and Kaoru took me back home, or who knows what would've happened last night. And now, instead of the gentle, lovely unicorn, I've made the legendary, nightmarish, two-headed dragon my familiar. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell her I've taken the Bloody Beast under my wing.

A sudden weight on my shoulder snaps me from my thoughts. I look over to Kaoru, who's rested his arm on me and is grinning widely.

"Don't look so irritated," he chides, friendly. "It's not a good look on that beautiful face of yours. Besides, you have my brother and me now! We'll drive off those goons whenever they come within twenty yards of you."

"And I appreciate that." I duck away from his arm. "But please refrain from making comments like that."

He blinks. "What? You don't want us advertising as your bodyguards?"

"She means not to call her beautiful." Haruhi stands closest to where I sit in bed, meeting Kaoru's eyes head on. I wave for her to climb on and she does, sitting in my lap. Running my fingers through her long brown hair always calms me. She knows it, too.

"What's wrong with calling things as they are?" he pushes, his eyes filled with a curiosity that has begun to grow familiar. I sigh.

"First of all, you boys all exaggerate. Second, if you say things like that I'll begin to think you're like Mr. Eto. He says that to me all the time."

"A while back, I told her that I thought the red in her hair was pretty and she told me never to say that again," Haruhi explains to Kaoru. One of my hands leaves her head and tugs at my hair. It's always been odd like this, streaks of cherry red appearing only on the underside. I've seen people with red hair before, but not like this. Mother says my hair already looked this way when I was abandoned at the orphanage.

At the mention of red, Kaoru perks up in interest. "Are there red stripes in your hair?"

I grab one side of my hair in my fist and lift it, revealing the red to him. Then I catch what he said. "Yeah, but I never said they were stripes. How'd you know?" I let my hair fall, puffing away a few strands that fall into my eyes.

"I've seen it before," he says, leaning closer and inspecting me. I inch back uneasily. These twins seem not to have a concept of personal space. It's proper human etiquette, but I guess it makes sense that they wouldn't be aware of that. He sits back abruptly. "That witch Chiyoka had them, too. You two are definitely related."

I shrug. "We could be, but I wouldn't know. I've never met anyone actually related to me."

"I'd say the two of you are certainly related," Mother sneaks in. In our little conversation, I'd practically forgotten her presence. "In all my years, you're the only person I've met with hair like yours. It's not a trait that's common, or even uncommon. With as many people as I've met over the years, I've never met a single other one with red stripes like that."

"Does it really matter? We know my birth mother either didn't want me or couldn't keep me for some reason, and everybody here is my sibling. I have no plans on going on a giant goose chase to find a woman I have no need to meet."

A knock at the door downstairs interrupts us, and Mother stands to go answer it. Haruhi slides from my lap and I stretch, popping my back and arms before getting up myself. If that's Mr. Eto again, I'm going to throw a fit. Wouldn't that be interesting? Until last night, none of the kids had seen me lose my cool before. Actually, until Eto started bothering me, I can't recall a single time I let my anger get the best of me. I've been exploding quite a lot, as of late.

Narrowly missing one of the other children's bed, I edge around it to the staircase and descend. The dark wood creaks with every step as it always has, but when I glance behind me to see if Kaoru is following, I notice that his footsteps don't make a sound.

 _Are you telling me this dragon behind me is lighter than me?_ I shake my head. That is so unfair! Halfway down the stairs, I'm able to duck my head and see the first floor. Standing in the open doorway are three people, only one recognizable.

"Hikaru, who are they?" I ask, gazing at the little blonde and the tall, dark haired man in confusion. When I see the pink rabbit sitting in the blonde's arms, I remember the scene where I briefly met the smaller unicorn. At the time, it'd been hopping by its feet. Assuming that pink bunnies aren't common even in the enchanted forest, that would mean that this kid...he's that unicorn? But then, why's he here? He was the one who denied my request for a familiar. And who's the tall one?

To my surprise, "Mari!" The little boy runs to where I am at the bottom of the stairs, smile spanning from ear to ear. Kaoru and Hikaru reunite, standing so close together their arms touch, and watch us to see what happens.

"I….don't know your name yet," I realize.

"Most people call me Honey, and this is Usa-chan!" He holds up the pink rabbit to me. Really, the only thing that isn't pink of it are its cute little black eyes. "And that over there is Takashi, but people call him Mori a lot."

I don't ask about the name difference. Maybe it has something to do with his last name? "Okay, Honey. Why did you come here? You didn't act too fond of me, last time."

He opens his mouth to respond, but Mother butts in. "Are these people more creatures from the forest?" Her tone carries clear displeasure, which is understandable. For generations, no one has liked those woods. We've been taught to fear it since we've been born. Having all these people from the same haunted forest in her house can't be too pleasant.

"This one is," I confirm. I don't know about the other, though. It would make sense, but I didn't see him at all.

"Takashi's a tree nymph!" Honey presents, waving to him even though they're only two yards apart.

I look up, stupefied. "There are male nymphs?" I mean, I've read all about playful nymphs of nature with a burning curiosity for humans, but they were all female. Plus, this guy doesn't fit that description whatsoever. I guess he is a bit like a tree, though. He hasn't said a word, and his looming presence resembles that of a tree accurately.

"I'm afraid," Mother speaks up, "that we don't have anymore room to house them. If those twins are planning on staying, that's our last bed."

"Did you want to stay?" I ask, unsure of what else to say. I should ask him why he came, why he's so different from last time, and why he brought the tree nymph with him, but my lips will form none of those questions. I went into the enchanted forest originally looking for the unicorn, but now I've got two familiars powerful enough to guard the orphanage. I don't particularly need a unicorn anymore. If he came for that, although I don't know why he would, should I send him away?

"Well, I was hoping we could," he lowers his voice, smile fading away. "But I don't want to cause any trouble or anything."

"He could share a bed with me," Haruhi steps forward.

Mother rejects it, though. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't share a bed with a boy at your age."

"He could share with me," a boy named Sora volunteers, raising his frail hand in the air, "if he's a friend of Mari's."

"I'm sure we could make room for that big guy, too," a girl named Fumiko steps up.

Another girl I can't see says, "It's for Mari, after all."

"I hope there's room for me, as well." Back in the doorway, a guy in a black cloak has stepped in. When he pushes back the hood, the children gasp.

"Look at his ears!"

"An elf!"

"Is he going to kill us?"

"I don't wanna die yet!"

"Everyone quiet!" I shout, hushing them. "Kyoya, what are you doing here, too?"

"I'm afraid I got chased out of my own home," he explains, rustling under his cloak. "A particular persistent elfish girl won't leave me alone. Renge is...an eccentric girl. In turn for letting me stay, I brought you something." He brings out a tattered tan cloth, which I gladly take.

"What happened to you, Mari?" Mother cries. "You said you tripped, but that wouldn't destroy both your cloak and your dress like that!"

For once in my life, I ignore her. I really don't feel like explaining. "Thank you, Kyoya. I'd love it if you'd stay. While you're here, would you please teach me about the medicines that can be found in the forest? I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise and stay, but I really do want to learn!"

"Of course. If I were to say no, I imagine the twins would be quite upset with me." He eyes them cautiously. "No one wants them upset."

* * *

So I basically just moved the cast from the forest to the orphanage. Although, Tamaki's still not here. Perhaps I shall fix that in the future. What are your guys' thoughts on Mori being a tree nymph? Do you guys even read these little before and after notes? I mean, I've been doing them forever and I've gotten responses on my bigger stories that tell me they're read, but I'm not sure about these. This story isn't as popular as I thought it'd be, and you guys haven't been saying much. Am I all alone, here? Is it really only one in every two hundred people or so who read these comments? I really enjoy writing these, but if they're just a hindrance to you guys... I'll wait to hear what you guys say. Or don't say. If you're not reading this, there won't be responses, after all.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, it's finally the weekend! I absolutely love having nothing to do! There's an anime I've been looking at, Akagami no Shirayuki-hime, that I want to watch this weekend. Season two is about to start, and apparently it was pretty popular when season one first aired. I thought it looked interesting, so that's how I'll be spending my weekend. The other upcoming anime I can't wait to watch is Ajin. I'm _really_ excited for that one. It's a horror, which I personally don't believe there are enough of. Tokyo Ghoul was a good recent horror, but the ending...! I'm highly anticipating episode one of Ajin, needless to say. I must be strange, aren't I? Looking at the difference between these two animes I've brought up, they're pretty contradictory. But what can I say? They capture my interest one way or another, and I can't wait to see them.

And now for Ouran Highschool Host Club, which is an anime I watched towards the beginning of my anime career. That was a _loong_ time ago.

* * *

I slap the apple out of his hand. "No eating, I already told you! I swear you're worse than the children! Just keep your hands to yourselves and carry the food."

"Yes, Ma'am," Hikaru grumbles.

"Who are these fine young men, Mari?" the woman behind the counter inquires, goggling openly. She's the daughter of an older woman who recently fell ill and is bedridden by order of the doctor. For about a week or so, she's been overseeing the shop. We all hope it's only temporary, but more likely than not her mother won't ever stand behind the counter again. The twins' eyes glint mischievously as they lean on the counter, grinning up at her.

"I'm Hikaru,"

"and I'm Kaoru."

Together they say, "Pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," she giggles. "Here, why don't you take an apple for free? Consider it a gift from me." She tosses one to Kaoru, even though it was Hikaru who had the apple, her terrible aim made up for with his hand-eye coordination.

"You can't take that, Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaims out of nowhere, laying his hand over the one Kaoru has grasping the apple. "I'll get jealous if you accept a gift from someone other than me!"

"But Hikaru, it'd be rude to refuse it!" They stare into each other's eyes, faces inches apart. The woman behind the counter gawks, flushing bright red.

I whack Hikaru in the back of the head. "Stop messing around, will you? I'm sorry, miss. Here's the payment for everything." I slip a couple copper coins across the counter and turn to leave, kicking the twins in the shin before heading out. They rush not to be left behind.

Outside the building that doubles as the produce shop and the owner's house, I count the fruit in my basket. There are twenty-one of us from the orphanage alone, but with the twins, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori, that's twenty-six mouths to feed. Even with the massive inheritance Mother was left with and the money Father gave to her before his death six years ago, we won't have enough to feed, house and clothe so many people for long. We've already somehow weaseled away almost half of that cash. Maybe I should search for a job. With Hikaru and Kaoru's help, the orphanage would receive the income of three people's wages. That'd probably be enough to sustain us, maybe living a little more frugal than we are already.

"Marrrii." I jump when the voice whispers in my ear, twirling. Hikaru and Kaoru stand a little too close for comfort, staring me down with unusually serious faces.

"What?"

They step closer and I inch back, but they quicken their approach abruptly so that they're hanging on either side of me. "We aren't children, Mari," Hikaru murmurs.

"So don't treat us like them."

"I'll treat you like the children so long as you act like them." I duck away from them, wary. "Perhaps it would be beneficial for you if you were to work like an adult." If they're burdened with responsibilities, they might stop acting so immature.

Kaoru holds back a laugh. "Adult? Mari, do you know how long we've been around?" Hikaru is suddenly beside me again and tucking back my hair behind my ear. He leans in so close that I can feel the warmth of his breath before speaking.

"We're one thousand and fifteen, Mari."

A shiver zips down my spine. Gathering my bearings, I slap his hand away and glare at him. "Then act like it, why don't you? Stop this. Whatever you're doing right now, stop it."

Their golden eyes catch the sun's rays at the same moment, flashing dangerously. "Is that an order?"

"Yes, now quit it," I huff, straightening my dress. A choking aura I had failed to notice forming vanishes and they grin at each other wickedly. For a moment I'm frozen from the shock of their sudden change. I shake it off, though, remembering. "We still have one more stop."

"Oh?" Kaoru raises a brow. "Where're we going now?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"You're treating us like children again," Hikaru grouses. He stops when I send him an evil eye this time and I enter into the simple wood hut across from the place we just emerged from. A peculiar incense fills the front room, one that I've grown to love over the years. I breathe in deeply while Kaoru coughs up a storm, Hikaru covering his nose and trying to comfort his brother. Being dragons and all, they probably have a better sense of smell than a human does. The only light comes from a lantern lit on a table off to the right. There aren't any windows in this building. At least, windows that are uncovered. Ever since the current resident moved in, they've been boarded up and covered with drapes. Because of the oddity of the house, not many people venture inside.

"Umehito! I've come to pick up Junko's medicine!"

The door to the bedroom creaks open, a cloaked man poking his head out to see. A pale yellow cat creeps out from the cracked door, takes one look at us, and goes to lie down on a pillow with the name 'Beelzenef' stitched onto it.

"Ah, it's you. And you brought friends." The smoke from the incense clouds together into the shape of a demonic wolf and stalks towards the twins menacingly.

"This is why people don't like you," I note, setting my basket on the table. "They won't be scared of your magic, though. Allow me to introduce you to my new familiars. This is Hikaru and Kaoru." I point to each of them as I say their names before turning back to the young man wedged between the door and wall. The smoke monster disperses.

"Welcome. I actually have another person here, at the moment." He chuckles deeply. "An elf, as fate has it." A familiar face appears behind Umehito, smiling pleasantly. I do a doubletake, having never seen that expression on his face.

"Hello, Mari."

"What are you doing here, Kyoya?" I wonder, my eyes trying to widen against my desire to keep them normal.

"I asked around and everyone said that this man was the most knowledgeable on medicine. I figured as long as I'm here, I might as well learn about the flora outside the forest."

"Oh, we have nothing like what's in the enchanted forest," I convey honestly. "I wish we did, but the most our herbs do is soothe a scratchy throat, or ease asthma, or calm an upset stomach. We don't have access to painkillers like that root from before, or anything even close to that sap."

He smirks, muttering under his breath. "Sap?" Louder, he clarifies, "Well, vast knowledge is never a bad thing. It's pretty advantageous to learn wherever you go."

Umehito glances between the two of us. "I see you know each other. Junko's medicine is right here. Tell her I hope for her swift recovery." He extends his arm out from under his long black cloak, holding a small glass bottle containing a greenish yellow liquid. I take it gratefully, switching it with a single silver coin. Umehito's prices are a bit high, but he's the only doctor in the village, so he can afford to make them so. I get a discount, myself, since I bring him plants he needs on a regular bases. Apparently he's had a condition ever since he could remember that makes him sensitive to the light of the sun, so he has a hard time getting out to collect them himself. Not only are they harder to find in the darkness, but there are one or two that are only identifiable by flowers that bloom during the day.

Umehito looks towards Kyoya, who is about the same height as he is, and I get a good look as his face. With the low hood he wears, I don't often get glimpses of his entire face. He's actually quite a handsome person. I like to think that I'm the only one who realizes how pretty his longish blonde hair is and the gentleness in his eyes since people tend not to get too close to him. It doesn't hurt that he's only five years older than me. He came to town when I was seven, having run away from home with his father's money. He bought himself this house, boarded up the windows, and here he is today. As much as I love his appearance, I would never consider him for a husband. Children are just too afraid of him, and that wouldn't go over well if I go through with taking over the orphanage.

"As much as I can tell you, Kyoya," he tells the elf, "she is the one who can show you. I recommend that you accompany her when she collects me the plants I need tomorrow."

I tilt my head, thinking back. "Are you running low on something? I already brought you some this week, so I was going to wait until next month to go again."

"Yes, that is true, but I need more of the prickly grassvines. I was payed to tell a young girl's fortune the other day, and saw a great cloud fall over us all in a week's time. I need them to create a protective barrier around the city."

"I see." I set the bottle in with the fruit, picking up the basket. "I'll do it, but have your fortunes ever been accurate? Do you really think there's that much trouble in a little town like this?" I hesitate after I speak, though, recalling the men from two nights ago.

"Better safe than sorry. If I cannot cast it on my own, I will call for you. Blood magic is much more powerful than that from spells, after all."

Supposedly it is. In every book of sorcery I have ever touched, it has specified that a human learning magic will never be as powerful as a person with inborn talent, but my abilities seem so weak I've found it doubtful. Umehito has been able to perform stronger spells than I since forever, and everything he's learned has come from a book. Although, he does have to use chants. I, on the other hand, do not.

Kyoya follows us back home, where children swarm us the moment we step through the doorway. From the mass, I pick out one of the smallest girls with black hair held up in pigtails.

"Junko, you shouldn't be getting too excited!" I scold her, setting a hand on her head to stop her jumping up and down. "You've been out of medicine for an entire four days!"

"I don't like the medicine, though," she grumbles, locking onto the bottle in the basket.

"You'll be taking it anyway," Mother demands, coming down the stairs. She stops before she reaches the bottom. "Come on, you two. Everyone else stay down here so your sister can be treated in private!"

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" The twins announce. The children gather around them, placing their bets on which is which. Grinning at their antics, I usher Junko up the stairs. Mother already is sitting on the bed nearest to the stairwell, waiting. Junko, who's now an astonishing five years old, hops up next to Mother. I set the basket between them and remove the medicine.

"Do you think you can do it yourself, today?" I ask, kneeling in front of the little girl.

"Yeah." She takes the bottle from me, popping the cap off and turning it upside down.

I remind her, "Only half the cap. If you pour too much, pour it back into the bottle and try again."

"I know," she sticks her tongue out at me. Her hand shakes as she carefully tips the bottle, the liquid streaming into the cap. When it rises to where she wants it, she hastily pulls the bottle upright. After scrunching her nose in disgust, she gulps down the medicine and sticks the cap back on.

Mother ruffles her hair affectionately. "Good job! You're growing up, Junko! Before I know it, you'll be an adult and I won't know what to do!"

"It's still yucky," she complains.

I laugh, but my mind is elsewhere. It's true that Umehito has never been very good at telling fortunes, but every now and again he gets it right. And when he gets it right, not a word of it is wrong. If he feels such a need to protect the town to go as far as to put up a barrier, and he's right, it doesn't bode well for us. Even though I smile up at Junko, I can't help but wonder if in a week, she'll still be alright.

* * *

In case you're more familiar with the name Nekozawa, Umehito is his first name. He's that one character with the cat puppet. I thought it'd make sense to make his puppet into an actual animal. Beelzenef isn't very friendly, I'm afraid... He only ever purrs when he's alone with Nekozawa. Now that I think about it, I've written stories with cats in them before, but I don't think there's ever been a dog. At least, not in the fanfictions I have posted on here. Good for you, Noni! You're one of a kind! Let's see, on here I've written about cats, birds, horses...am I missing anything? I think that's all the pets my characters have had as of yet. Oh wait, there was also a goat named Kitten in the first story I posted. Am I the only one who finds it interesting how many different types of animals have come through my writing? Little things like this I like counting. I guess I like having statistics on my own stories. I wonder what animals I'll write about in the future.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	7. Chapter 7

No school today! Usually that means I get to sleep in, but I actually got up at eight this morning. Bleh. Just in case you're wondering, ten to twelve is my typical wake up time on the weekends. What can I say? I love my sleep. And yes, I'm aware of the consequences of oversleeping. I do my best not to. To me, the perfect schedule for a day would be to wake up a little before sundown, have all night, and then the first few hours of morning. Although I love staying up late at night and sleeping through the morning, I actually really like the first few hours of sunrise. It'd probably end up being something like sleep from 8 am to five pm. I would love to live like that. And then I'd have a couple acres of land, a horse or two, and I'd go riding through a small forest on my land right before going to bed in the morning. There's me, and my elaborate dream for a perfect routine. Oh, and my house would be Victorian style.

Now, let's get to the real fantasy, shall we?

* * *

The swaying fields cut us off from the rest of the world, only the blue sky hinting of the connection to earth. As normal of a scene that it is, it almost feels similar to the enchanted forest. It's like a completely separate place, another planet, if you will.

Mud sucks at my feet. The rain last night hasn't had time or heat enough to dry. Unfortunately for me, that means I'll be picking bits of soppy brown out of my shoes for the next week.

"What are these plants?" Kyoya inquires, running his hand over the stalks.

"Corn. It's about the only thing our village has to trade," I explain, sighing. If I do get a job, it'll probably be something like working in the fields, and this is not a place I'd like to spend my hours. Especially after it rains. "We're lucky the soil is good here, or we'd have nothing."

"What does it do?"

I crouch to the ground, pushing aside a bunch of brown leaves leaves that have ripped from the cornstalks due to wind. "It doesn't do anything. It's food. Trust me, we've tried to find medical value in it, but there's nothing it can do except fill a stomach. Ah, found some." I tug at a greyish green vine, its leaves pointed like arrowheads. "This is a grassvine, although it's not the one we're looking for. This one is smooth." I snap a chunk of it off, straightening. The girls love smooth grassvines for weaving crowns.

I wonder what they're doing back home. The twins wanted to come along, but the children begged them to stay behind. I wanted them to, anyway, just in case Mr. Eto comes by while I'm out. I haven't heard from him since he came with those thugs. It's not like he lives here, so every time he comes to see me he has to travel. I'm sure it's a pain to ready the horses so often, and the servants at his house must be exasperated with his coming and leaving.

Servants. There's no doubt a man like him has them. I guess they are payed, but such a life scratches at one's pride. When we first met, he offered me a job at his mansion. The money was tempting, but when he mentioned it was as a maid I turned it down immediately. Perhaps if he'd been looking for someone to work in the stables I would've accepted, but I have no desire to tend to his every whim. I wonder what it'd be like, to have people working under you. What would it be like to live in comfort everyday?

Kyoya breaks my train of thought. "Are these what we're looking for?" Shaking the thought from my head, I turn around to see him kneeling at the edge of the path. His hand carefully cradles a dangling vine with rough fuz coating the stem.

"Y-yeah, that's it." I hold out the basket and he drops it in. "Is there any more?"

"It looks like there's quite a bit of it around here," he nods, glancing around. I drop to the ground, yanking out a vine by my feet. This is what I get for daydreaming of foolish things like that. I would have missed this batch entirely had Kyoya not pointed it out. I stop when I realize Kyoya's just standing there.

"What're you waiting for?"

"Why don't you just use magic?" he asks. "Wouldn't that be much easier?"

I return to picking the grassvines, hiding my face. "I may be a witch, but I'm still in training. My magic isn't very powerful. The most I can do is heat something up, and that's only because that's the blood I have. I haven't been able to go outside of my bloodline's specialization before."

"Then why don't you find a mentor to learn from?"

"Are you kidding?" I scoff. "I can't leave the orphanage, nor do I want to! Mother's getting old, Kyoya. In a few years time she'll likely fall ill, and no one will be able to take care of the children. She's already getting fatigued much quicker than before. When she's no longer able get out of bed, I'll be taking over for her. And if you haven't noticed, I'm the only witch in town. There's just no mentor available. Even the books I've been able to get my hands on are extremely limited." I sit back on my heels, wiping the mud off my hands. "And besides, there's nothing wrong with getting your hands dirty every now and again. At the end of the day, blood, sweat and tears are the most rewarding."

"I see." After a moment longer, he gets down to help. We work in silence for a while, the basket slowly filling. The sun eventually rises above the tops of the stalks, beating down fiercely. After a drop of sweat drips from my nose, I pull to my feet.

"Let's go find shade."

He looks up at me, not a bead of sweat formed. "Oh, it has gotten hot, hasn't it?" He takes off his glasses, wiping them on his shirt as he stands. I stare at his face in disbelief. He really is pretty, isn't he? Maybe I shouldn't say that about a boy, even if he is an elf, but he is. His black hair framing his pale skin is a beautiful contrast, his dark oak-colored eyes adding a natural element to his surreal appearance. His pointed ears perk out from under his hair almost cutely.

I twist away as he replaces his glasses on his face, seriously hoping he didn't notice me looking. "This way is the quickest way out from here," I notify him, facing the fields. "It's not a path, but there are a few trees where we'd come out."

"Let's go, then." He plunges in without waiting and I hop to catch up with him. Only having one arm to move the stalks aside with, the other holding the basket of our findings, Kyoya sometimes has to assist me through the field. One time, while I'm passing under his arm, my hair catches on one of the buttons on his sleeve.

"Ow!" We both freeze as not to pull, my hand going to my head as the feeling of pain settles. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Mari," he assures me, reaching over with his other arm to detangle my hair. Not even a minute has passed before I'm free again and brushing my fingers through my hair. I pause, though, when I meet Kyoya's gaze. "Mari, have you always had that red in your hair?"

"I have. If you're going to bring up Chiyoka, I already talked with Kaoru. I know we're related, and I don't care."

"Is that so?" he mutters.

His thoughtful expression piques my curiosity, and, despite my efforts to write it off, I blurt out, "Who was Chiyoka? What did she have to do with the forest?"

"She was a witch that came a long time ago," he tells me, his eyes wandering to the sky. "I wasn't here at the time, but I've heard all about her from Tamaki and the twins."

"Haven't there been other witches, though?" I wonder. "I mean, she's just one among many, right? Why do they remember her specifically?"

He chuckles. "Because she was beautiful. Witches aren't inherently the most attractive beings, but she was. Tamaki says she went beyond even human beauty. They remember her because they all liked her."

"And so what? Now they all like me because I have some of her blood?"

He purses his lips. "No, I don't think it's that. I think they're curious. They don't know who the father is."

"So what?"

"They were all in love with her."

I choke even though there's nothing to choke on. "Are you saying one of them, the twins or the unicorn, might be my _father?_ "

"Of course not!" he laughs. "She never took any of them as a mate. Whoever he was, he was human. At least, he didn't live in the forest. Besides, from what they've told me I can guess that she came around a very long time ago. Unless she had a spell of prolonged or eternal youth, she'd have been long dead before your mother was born."

"I see," I breathe out. For a moment there, he successfully had me terrified. Although, now that he mentions it, the twins did tell me the other day that they were over a thousand years old. Really, it's hard to believe with the way they act. "Well, if that's true, they're not going to find the guy now. He has to be dead, too. And it's not like I have a family pedigree on me or anything."

"No, you wouldn't, but I mentioned earlier that those two wanted to be familiars. You're a witch, so you can fulfill that."

"I don't particularly care why they wanted to be my familiars," I admit. "I'm just thankful that they did. Honey acted so hostile towards me last time, and no one else seemed willing to volunteer."

"They thought you wanted them for selfish reasons. I heard you told them you wanted absolute power, to be the most powerful witch. You should have added that you were doing it for your family."

We come to the edge of the field and I come to a halt, Kyoya realizing a second later and looking back. "You're kidding! That's why they wouldn't be my familiars?"

"They may not seem like it, but the twins have trust issues. As does Tamaki, but the twins have it worse."

I hurry to catch up to him, collapsing onto the ground when we reach the shade of a nearby tree. "Why's that?"

"I don't think that's for me to say," he leans back. His eyes close as if asleep, and I find myself unable to tear my eyes away. His head lolls to the side ever so slightly, causing his hair to fall over his eyes. I wonder where he got his glasses from. It's not like he can just waltz into town and buy them, being an elf and all. What's it like, living in the forest? From what I could tell, he lived alone. But then again, there were two beds in his house. He said he was driven out by an elf named Renge. I wonder what she's like, for him to abandon his own home because of her.

"Marrriii!" I look up, blinking. Hikaru and Kaoru lean out from around the tree in opposite directions, their faces identically devilish. "Are we interrupting your date?"

"Since when was this a date?" I set the basket on the ground beside me. "And weren't you with the kids?"

"Honey's with them," they shrug, coming around and standing in front of me. Their habit of talking in synch still strikes me as somewhat odd.

"We got bored," Hikaru fake yawns.

"So we came to play with you!"

I can't help but grin. "You two are such kids. Aren't years supposed to make you wiser?"

Kaoru smiles. "But where's the fun in that?"

"So, will you play?"

"I'll play," I giggle. "What game is it?"

"We should go deliver the vines to Nekozawa," Kyoya realizes, opening his eyes. When he sees the twins, he sighs. "Or I could take them myself." He waits for me to hand over the basket, but I follow him to my feet.

"No, I'll go too!" I have to get my pay, after all.

"But Mari!" Hikaru complains.

"What about us?"

"You guys can come, too, if you want," I shrug. They came to find me, so there's no harm in them coming along. As long as the kids are taken care of, they don't need to go back.

As we walk to Umehito's house, the twins keep me between the two of them and Kyoya at a distance. Kyoya said they have trust issues, but to me it feels more like a childish possessiveness. I don't really care. I deal with children all the time. The only difference is they're just a little bigger, and much, much older.

* * *

So, we learn a bit more about Chiyoka. I think she'll be an interesting character, even though she's sorta long dead. In case you're wondering, only Tamaki and the twins actually knew her. No one else had come to the forest, yet. Honey came soon after, Mori coming with him, and Kyoya is the most recent inhabitant. Elves don't have as long a lifespan as dragons or unicorns. They're able to live for over ten thousand years, at least in this universe. Mori can live about as long as whatever tree he was born out of. Since the tree species is unknown, I can't give an accurate estimate, but some trees can live pretty damn long. So, we can assume he's fairly old at this point, since he came with Honey all those years ago. I must wonder if Honey really is still in his foal years, or if he just never really grew. Maybe I should write a list of all these minute details just for my entertainment.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is short, but eventful. I had an...interesting time writing this chapter. Yes, definitely interesting. I'm starting to slow down writing, though, since I'm trying to pinpoint the exact right way to get everything I want down. Then, of course, there are other scenes that I need to come up with transitions for that aren't boring and don't skip a ton. Writing is a ball, but it's complicated. It doesn't matter if you have talent. It's still difficult. Anyone can come up with a simple plot and give it an outline, but the true challenge is coming up with something unique and being able to draw your readers in. It isn't the information that comes across through the words, per say, but more the emotion. Can you use these twenty-six plus symbols to send emotions to the reader through a screen, or through a piece of paper. Therein lies the true struggle, and my ultimate goal.

So here is me, attempting to convey emotions to you without having ever even met you guys.

* * *

 _I brush off fallen leaves and support myself with the nearest tree. When did I come back to the forest? The fog wraps around me like fingers, grasping me, holding me in place. My feet won't obey my orders to move._

 _It must be night, since the forest is alight with a gentle glow. The mushrooms growing on the tree I lean on illuminate as if they were magenta fires, their light wafting into the air around it and mixing with the blue and purple rays given off from other species. The ground...unlike before, when it was a dark, healthy brown, it's...black. It's as if an empty abyss made its home in the forest, and I'm merely standing atop a sheet of glass to keep from falling. The trees seem to sprout from nowhere, not a blade of grass to be found. It must be the enchanted forest, but it seems so different. What happened here?_

" _Catch me if you can!"_

 _The sound of a silver female voice draws my attention to a figure dashing into sight. Her hair is the light tan of dry grass during the summer, her skin a milky white. She wears the dress of a princess, silky smooth and reflective in the mystic lighting. She waves her delicate pale hand towards something behind her. Then she lowers it, having seemingly lost sight of her companion._

 _She calls, "Tamaki?"_

 _A white beast bursts forth from the foliage behind her, skidding to a stop at her side. The unicorn lowers his head and taps his horn on her shoulder, snorting as if laughing._

" _Fine, fine, you win!" she concedes, whirling to face him. She takes takes his head in her hands, leaning her forehead to touch his nose. "Where will you take me today, good sir?"_

 _The unicorn transforms, becoming the same person the twins brought me to see. Considering the position they're in, you'd think they'd kiss, but instead he throws his arms around her and pulls her into an innocent embrace._

" _Anywhere you want to go, my darling!" he exclaims, crushing her to him._

 _She laughs, a beautiful sound that resonates through the trees. "Show me a field of flowers! Show me the most beautiful plant in the entire enchanted forest, something no other traveler has seen! I wish to ride on your back, as well!"_

 _As soon as her request is spoken, he steps back and transforms. She takes a single leap, swinging her leg over and sitting like a man on his back, disregarding the awkward spread of her dress. Then she grabs him around the neck, hugging the unicorn as he trots away._

 _I try to move to follow them, but my feet have faded into the blackness. Who was that girl? Is she Tamaki's lover?_

 _And then the twins crash through the underbrush. Their dragon form takes up all the room between trees, their tail crooked to fit on the ground. On their back is the same girl from before. This time she faces my direction, and I'm able to see a streak of red on the underside of her hair._

" _Flying is so much fun!" She squeals in delight. "You two are the best!" She slips from their back and rounds to the front to talk to them face to face. "You have to take me again, sometime, okay? I want a ride everyday!"_

" _Okay-"_

" _-if you make us your familiars."_

 _Her smile falls. "I told you, I'm still deciding. I need a perfect familiar to do what I want. Keep in mind that a familiar also has to stay with me forever."_

" _Are you saying you don't want us?"_

" _You don't want to be with us?"_

" _I'm saying it's a huge decision, and I need more time to decide," she corrects stubbornly. "A life long partner is not to be taken lightly!"_

" _You're going to take Tamaki, aren't you?" One of the heads grumbles._

" _I may. I like him a lot, but I'm just not entirely sure if he'll be able to complete the task I want yet. I'll wait and see, but me choosing him still seems likely." I actually feel the urge to slap her, even though I can't get any closer than I already am. Her words are as if she's making fun of them! She's dangling what they want in front of their faces and saying she's probably going to give it to someone else! She's worse than a spoiled rotten kid; she's sadistic! There's no way she's doing that unconsciously!_

" _But hey," she kisses each of the heads daintily, "you never know! I'll come back to your cave tomorrow for the next flight!" She practically skips away, leaving the two headed dragon alone with her words. I open my mouth to call out to them, to tell them to ignore what she said, but the fog rushes into my throat. Hacking, I crumple over._

 _And that's when it hits. My entire body trembles, my breath catching and the hair on the back of my neck hair standing on end. I gasp, eyes wide in terror as my scream refuses to leave my throat. The ground begins sucking me in, the black reaching up to yank me down. Everywhere it touches me stings as if cutting into my skin, but no blood spills. It presses in on me, trying to crush me into its nothingness. By the time my head is swallowed, tears moisten my face._

My own voice is what wakes me, but all I'm met with is darkness. Breathing hitching, I reach out in desperation to touch something. My hands meet with two foreign warm hands and I clutch them hard enough to hurt my own muscles, pulling them closer to me. Holding them to my chest, I force air in and out of my lungs, but I can't seem to calm down.

What was that? What was that horrible feeling? It was like it was eating me alive! I've never felt anything like that before! Oh, God, what was it? Make it go away! Somebody make it stop! Even the memory of it is plenty enough to render me immobile.

A light blinds me and I let out a small, reflexive screech. Someone has lit a candle. I'm vaguely aware of two figures on either side of my bed holding my hands, as well as smaller ones sitting up in beds, but none of their faces are legible through the blur. Streaks of warm and cold alike travel down my face, but I disregard the weird temperatures in favor for the presence of other people. They're here, they're with me. I'm not drowning in that void. I'm here, this is the orphanage, and I'm perfectly fine.

But whatever it was still lingers with me. I press the hands to my mouth, unsuccessfully willing myself to calm down. The two figures with me scoot closer on either side of me and I hide my head in one of their chests. Skin, soft skin. Don't think about that feeling, just think about this. I'm here, I'm alive, and there are people with me.

I don't know how long I'm in this position, but when the light is blown out and we lay back down I barely realize it. I latch onto the arms of the two people who've stayed with me, assuring myself that they're real. That _I'm_ real.

* * *

I know, it's really short. I was considering pairing this with the next chapter, but I decided it needed to stand alone. What do you think? Was that a good decision? My gut says it was, but guts don't have brains to reason with. So, any impressions on this dream girl? Is she sweet, or sadistic? Or both? Mari seems to think she's sadistic, but she might just be jumping to conclusions. But then again, who knows what's behind that pretty face? And speaking of impressions, what do you guys think of Mari? I'm always curious as to how you guys view my main characters, but not many of you actually give descriptions. Do you guys like that I leave out the descriptions of physical appearance? I'm really asking a lot of questions this time, aren't I? Oh well. Maybe a few of you will answer before next chapter.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	9. Chapter 9

Lizards have to be the easiest pets to take care of. I mean, not even fish are easier in my opinion. The most you have to do is change their water when it goes bad or runs out. You only have to feed them once a week, as well. There's also the added bonus of it being fun to watch them eat. Yes, their cage does have to be cleaned, but the process is relatively simple compared to cleaning a fish tank. I guess African dwarf frogs are pretty easy, too. Change the bamboo when and if it rots, feed them twice a week, and refill the water on great occasion. And that bamboo part only applies if there's bamboo in the tank. They're two pets I'd highly recommend to anyone. I'd also highly recommend guinea pigs over hamsters, but they're a bit more difficult to care for.

That rant was completely unrelated to anything. Anyway, read away.

* * *

The first thing I notice is that the bed is unusually warm. I crack open one of my eyes, meeting the paleness of flesh. I jerk upright, words not coming out. Hikaru and Kaoru sleep beside me, each facing me with an arm draped over my lap. For a moment, I can't help but marvel about how identical they are even in sleep, but then I drag myself back into reality. What the _hell_ are they doing in my bed? And _why_ are they not wearing shirts?

The one on my right removes his arm, reaching up groggily to rub his eyes. "You 'wake, Mari?" Judging by the slightly higher voice, that one is Kaoru.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?" As soon as the words leave my mouth, I clap a hand over it. Too late, I've woken up the children. A few of them simply roll over, but most of them recognize my voice and have sat up to see what's happening. After all, I never yell like that. Hikaru copies his brother's actions from seconds earlier, rubbing his eyes. Lowering my voice, I hiss, "Explain this! Now!"

"You had a nightmare," Kaoru moans, closing his eyes again.

"You were the one who wouldn't let go of us."

The events from last night flood back to me all at once, and I'm nearly again seized with the fright. Kicking off the sheets, I crawl to the foot of the bed to get up without climbing over either of the twins. I slip on my mud stained shoes, hanging my head and letting my hair hide the blush creeping up my cheeks. I really did hold onto them for dear life, didn't I? And everyone saw what state I was in last night. That tall figure who had lit the candle had been Mother. The only other person that tall would have been either Kyoya or Mori, and Mori doesn't sleep with us. According to Honey, he sleep in a tree. Kyoya wouldn't have bothered to get up. That means I'll have to deal with Mother's anxious nagging this morning.

I fly down the stairs so I don't have to hear the half awake curiosity the children express about my behavior. Mother is waiting at the table, Noni laying by her feet. When I stop at the bottom of the staircase, he glances up at me without so much as a tail wag. He must've been worried, too. I'm sure he wanted to come find me, but he isn't allowed upstairs.

"Mari-"

"I'm going to Umehito's," I cut her off. "I'll take Noni with me, so don't worry about me being alone." I clap my hand against my thigh, calling him to his feet. I rush to the pantry and grab an apple from one of the shelves for breakfast, holding it in my mouth as I throw on my ragged cloak. Crunching a bite out of it, I take it back in my hand and hasten my pace to the door.

"Mari!"

I ignore her, checking to be sure Noni is following before opening the front door. "I'll be back for the mid-day meal!" I promise, letting the door swing closed behind me. As soon as it shuts, I stop and let out a long sigh, putting my head in my hands. The apple pressing against my forehead doesn't bother me at all. As soon as I lower my hands, I pass the fruit to Noni. I really don't have much of an appetite.

The husky accepts my kindness enthusiastically, munching it down in less than a minute. He, like us, is accustomed to going without food every now and again, although he goes without more often. An extra apple I won't eat isn't going to do him any harm. I scratch his head, my feet falling back into the routine of walking.

Umehito likely didn't have everything prepared when he got the prickly grassvines from yesterday, so today's the day he'll probably make the protective barrier. I might as well do what I can to help him. He at least didn't have to witness the scene I caused last night, and I doubt the whispers have had time enough to spread to him. I really need some time to think about it all, away from prying eyes. Me, not letting the twins leave my bed, that terrible feeling that threatened to consume me….I need to absorb it all. I don't know what to think.

Now that I think about it, wasn't there something before that? Before the darkness tried to swallow me whole, didn't something happen? I remember….a feeling of anger? Why was I angry? I've felt irritated plenty, when the children won't listen or the prices for cloth are too high, but anger is a rare emotion for me. Mr. Eto brings it out of me, yes, but that doesn't seem right. It wasn't him in my dream. It was a person, I'm certain of that. I was angry at someone, not something. Who, though?

I shudder, giving up. Why am I even trying to remember this? That nightmare was upsetting enough. I don't need to go and call back scraps I can't remember and scare myself. I'm sure it wasn't important.

Snarling startles me back into the present. I turn to see Noni, ears flattened back and tail between his legs. His hair bristles and he bares his teeth, glaring ahead. I follow his gaze and find a lovely woman facing us. Seeing the dog, she stops, looking from it to me. Her sleek copper hair shines gold in the morning rays, but it's her eyes that captivate me. The startling bright blue gives the impression of clarity, as beautiful and as chilled as ice. She wears a floor length, pale pink dress outlined with red. It hugs her curves unnervingly tightly, the neckline dropping lower than modest. Her sleeves consist of a light and see-through material that matches the pink of the rest of her outfit. A glittering red gem attached to a chain hangs around her neck, proud as if it were crafted for her and her alone.

"Your _dog_ ," even her voice has an elegant ring to it, "seems quite troublesome."

I snap from my trance. "Oh, I assure you he's usually docile! I don't know what's gotten into him!" I whack him in the side. "Noni! Stop it!" He doesn't relax his aggressive stance, not a single muscle.

"Perhaps you can help me," the woman remarks, tilting her head in interest. "I came here looking for a young girl named Mari Kishi. Might you know where I could find her?"

Me? What could she possibly want with me? "Um, I'm Mari. Is there something you wanted?" She examines me, analyzing me with her eyes from head to toe. I return the look, except with a little more uncertainty. She looks rich, possibly even royalty. Her clothes are of top quality, far surpassing the homemade dress I wear, and that gem around her neck...I can't even fathom how much it must be worth.

Finally, she smiles at me. "My name is Eclair. Mr. Eto has sent me to fetch you."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Eto? He sent this woman? I must have heard her wrong, right? She extends her hand to me.

"Are you going to make this easy and come with me, or will you resist?" she asks. For some reason, the gentle expression on her face seems misplaced. And then there's Noni, who still regards her as an enemy. Finally getting the message, I raise my guard. There's obviously something wrong with this woman.

"I have somewhere to be," I venture cautiously. "I have to get going, or I'll be late. Come on, Noni."

All of the sudden her expression warps into a glare and Noni yelps, falling onto his back legs. I kneel by his side as he wheezes, trying in vain to catch his breath.

"What're you doing to him!" I cry, hugging him to me. "Stop it!"

"I was hoping you'd resist." Her eyes sparkle with intentions I can't make out, but her gaze sends shivers through me nonetheless. She raises her hand towards me again, this time pointing.

Instinctively, I bury my head in Noni's fur and send a a sharp bolt of heat in her direction. When I hear her hiss, I dare to peek up at her. A small fire has sprouted on the skirt of her magnificent dress, but it's only there for a moment. She waves her hand over it and it extinguishes, only singed cloth left in its wake.

"Is that all you can do?" she mocks, her dignified air having never faltered. "He said you were a witch, but he never mentioned that you were this weak." She frowns. "This'll be an easy job."

"Job?"

"Easy?"

To my relief, Hikaru and Kaoru slip between me and Eclair. Thankfully, they're also fully clothed this time. They face away from me, meeting her challenge head on. She studies them as she had studied me, a look of surprise settling over her features. As her focus shifts, Noni relaxes in my arms, drained.

"I stand corrected," she muses. "Perhaps this will be interesting, after all."

"I don't want to see you again," I growl, meeting her eyes from behind the twins. "If you dare show your face to me one more time, those ashes on your dress won't be the only mar I give you."

She glances between the three of us, assessing her chance of winning. Then, without a word, she turns and walks away. We watch her until she's out of sight, tense. As soon as I can no longer see her, I collapse against Noni, which probably isn't the best idea considering what condition he's in. I release a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding in, smoothing down his ruffled fur.

Hikaru and Kaoru come and sit by me, giving me room to breathe but staying close enough for comfort. When I finally muster the strength to sit up without Noni's assistance, I'm pulled roughly towards them. Unprepared, I practically fall onto Hikaru's chest. I try to push myself up, but Kaoru throws his arms around me from behind, sandwiching me between them.

I don't bother to try escaping, allowing them to just hold me. Besides, they're warm. I curl my hands in my lap and let my eyes close, truly relaxing for the first time this morning. My breathing evens, my heart calming and syncing with theirs. Even with their reptilian blood, their hearts beat just as slow as a human's, and their skin is just as warm, if not a touch warmer.

"Thank you," I breathe out, eyes fluttering open. "I'm alright now." Hikaru releases me first, his brother following soon after. I stand first and hold my hands out to them to help them up. Neither of them smile. "Uh, about last night...I'm sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault," they wave off.

"But," Kaoru continues alone, "what did you dream about?"

The impressions of foreign emotions flare up again, and I stiffen. "I can't remember," I half lie. The only things I can recall are the feelings I got from whatever happened. I have no images, or any figments of an idea of what I saw. The twins obviously don't believe me, though.

"That's one hell of a dream to forget about," Hikaru shakes his head, skeptical.

"Anyway, I promise it won't happen again." I turn my back to them, about to head off in the direction of Umehito's, but hesitate. What if that witch, Eclair, is that shadow he mentioned before? A barrier won't do any good if the danger is already within the village. Should I head back to the orphanage? Eclair didn't know where to find me, so she might not know about it yet, but if she asks around it won't take her long to discover. Even with the magical beings there right now, I don't know how powerful any of them are. I mean, a tree nymph against a witch? The victory there is pretty obvious. I have no actual knowledge as to the power of unicorns, only that they seem to amplify a witch's powers if they're a familiar, and I can't imagine Honey fighting anyone. He's just a foal, after all. And although elves have incredible physical ability, that doesn't count for much against magic. Yeah, I should probably go home.

I turn on my heel and march through the middle of the twins, destination decided. "I'm sure Umehito can manage on his own, now that I think about it," I excuse myself. Even so, I grimace at the thought of all the questions I'm bound to be bombarded with when I arrive home.

* * *

So, Eclair has arrived. She seemed perfect for the role of the villain witch. Unlike in the anime, she knows nothing about Tamaki. Her primary interest lies with the dragon at this point, although she may not know they're dragons yet. She simply sensed the danger from them and noticed that they weren't human. She must have decided she wasn't prepared to fight them yet. She will definitely be back, as I'm sure you already guessed. She's not the type to let her presence be forgotten. And oh, I have two dominant story idea for my nest fanfiction, but I'm torn as to which to use. I myself am leaning towards the FMA idea, but I've had a few people want a Death Note story. I have a poll up for it, among with a few other animes I think I could get creative with. Feel free to take a look.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	10. Chapter 10

So, the band I've most recently discovered is Icon for Hire. I have to say, I've become a _huge_ fan of their music. Not only do they have a really talented female lead, but their instrumental sound is pretty unique as well. Sometimes it's hard to keep up with the lyrics, but they're worth going to look up. Some other artists I love are Shinedown, Five Finger Death Punch (although I'm not a fan of that name), Evanescence, and Within Temptation. And then there are a few out there ones that I listen to like Hayley Westenra and the Celtic Woman. Seriously, they have amazing voices. I've always thought it'd be nice to be able to sing like that, but I just don't have the vocal chords. So I picked up a violin instead.

I'm done. You may read now.

* * *

I stare at the ceiling, deep in thought. Yesterday, Eclair didn't show her face. Since I returned from my encounter with her two days ago, I haven't left the house. Would this be day two or day three of my 'Eclair watch'? Maybe it's day two and a half. Whatever, I'm just glad she hasn't appeared yet. None of the children have mentioned seeing a strange woman, either, which is pretty reassuring. Although unlikely, it makes me hopeful that she might've left town. This is a small place, after all. If all twenty of the younger ones haven't seen her….perhaps she's gone.

Oh, the children! I sit up in bed, scanning the beds around me. Some of them are made neat, most them with sheets strewn, but not a single one has a child resting in it. Even Kyoya isn't here, and the faded red curtains haven't been drawn. Where is everyone? I throw off the wool blanket atop me, bare feet padding across the floor and I dart to the stairs and descend them two at a time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I miss the last step and fall, scarcely managing to grab onto the banister to support myself. Everyone stands around the table smiling, a banquet splayed across the wooden surface enticingly. Mother is closest to the staircase, her age old apron splattered with new spots. I take in the scene silently, still hunched over from lunging for the handrail.

Finally, I sputter, "W...What?"

Mother pinches my cheek, causing me to yelp and straighten. "You forgot your own birthday, didn't you?" I rub my cheek, comprehension slowly dawning.

"Oh!" My eyes widen. "I'm turning sixteen!" I've never been one to pay attention to dates like this, but especially with everything that's happened this past week, it completely slipped my mind. "B-but this is way too much, Mother! How much did all this food cost? A party for twenty-six people isn't something we can afford!"

"Don't worry about all that today," she laughs, crossing her arms. "Besides, a lot of it was donated from the townsfolk. All I had to do was cook it all."

"We even got cherries." I look down at Haruhi, who's holding a small bowl filled to the brim with the red fruits. She takes one and pops it in her mouth, spitting the pit out after chewing. "If you don't want them, I'm going to eat them all."

I can't help but giggle, rounding the banister and stealing a handful from the bowl. "As if you would." A pressure on each of my shoulders indicates the presence of the twins.

"Happy birthday, Mari!" they chorus. Honey is practically salivating over the sweets on the table, Mori inconspicuous behind him. Kyoya leans against the wall, readjusting his glasses.

"Shall we eat, then?" the elf asks.

I nod. "Yes, definitely."

We don't have enough chairs for everyone to sit for a group meal, but most of us choose to stand anyway. The only two we know to be blood siblings, Sora and Junko, chase each other around the room. I don't stop their brother-sister feud over food, too entertained to interfere. Haruhi is the only one other than Mori to remain quiet, only speaking when spoken to. She sits at the head of the table, the only one actually eating off a plate. Even being discluded from the chaos around her, her smile reaches whoever sees it and gets a grin in return.

I stand aside with Kyoya and the twins, only occasionally diving in closer to the table to sneak a few more bites of food. The cherries are the first to run out, being one of the foods we rarely get ahold of. There are more types of rare foods here than we've ever had together before. A lot of them come from traveling merchants that only pass through on a great occasion. But, like Mother requested, I don't question it. Just for today, I won't worry about finances. I would be lying if I were to say I haven't always wanted to have a feast like this, but I accepted and assumed I'd never get the chance. Just for today, I'll allow them to pamper me.

When the last of the children have calmed, moaning and groaning about how full they are, there's still a substantial amount of food left over. The leftovers promise good eating for a full other day. Ogling at the surplus as Mother stores it away, I find myself excited for the mid day meal to come. When it's all out of sight, she opens the corner cabinet closest to the ground, pushing aside all the herbs and spices to reach something in the back. What she pulls out is a tiny, polished, reddish wood box.

"And here," she says, sitting down at the table facing me, "is your birthday present."

"You even got me a _present_?" I gape. I don't think she's ever spent so much on- No, I won't think about money today. Tomorrow, though. Tomorrow I'll rave to her on how she shouldn't waste so much even on a birthday. I sit in the chair next to her, holding out my hand to receive it. However, she doesn't hand it to me. Instead, she looks down at the box with a nostalgic look in her eye, something I haven't seen since Father died. Since that happened, she hasn't really looked into the past at all.

"To be honest, this is from you mother. You're actual mother. She left it with you, along with the map, with a note saying to give it to you when you became an adult. I think she wanted to be sure you were responsible, so you could properly take care of something so valuable." She opens the case, revealing a gold chain. A single, ovaline garnet gem lays attached to it, glinting as the first rays of the day hit it from a nearby window.

Catching myself with my mouth hanging, I close it. This is mine? That can't be right, can it? I can't bring myself to ask, for fear that she might say no. She wouldn't do something like this as a joke, but this can't belong to me, right? I'm just a orphaned witch. Orphans don't possess treasures like this.

"The note said it was a family heirloom," Mother continues. "She apologized for abandoning you, hoped you grew up to be worthy of the gem. She said that she didn't deserve something so precious, but that you should grow up to, in a proper and loving environment. I think she left you here because she had to, not because she didn't want you, Mari. If I were to guess, she probably went looking for the best orphanage to house you and spent a long time on it. The note made it sound as if she looked for the most reliable orphanage, that would give you the best family feel." She smiles widely, lifting her head to look at me. "When I realized that, I felt so honored! She entrusted me with her precious daughter. Seeing you grow up over the years...it's made me so happy, Mari. Perhaps this is a bit selfish of me, but when you told me you didn't want to be adopted out or leave to live on your own, I was delighted. You and all of your siblings...you've all become the joy of my life!"

I can't say anything. No words come to mind as tears drip down her face. Unable to think of anything else, I throw my arms around her. She holds me in her arms so gently. Something in me breaks, and I also begin to feel my cheeks moisten.

"Y-you're the best mother I could ever ask for!" I stammer, face hot. I sit back quickly, remembering the children and the guests, and wipe the water from my eyes. Gathering herself as well, she takes the necklace from its resting place and lowers it over my head.

"Sixteen," she shakes her head. "I can't believe you're already sixteen."

The red jewel hangs lightly, and yet somehow still heavy, around my neck. I hold it up away from my breast, awed by how it catches the light so delicately. Dark hair tickling my cheek causes me to jerk away, Kyoya having leaned in inches away from me. He examines the gem from over my shoulder. His eyes don't hold the wonder I'm sure mine had, but instead seem to be trying to decipher some sort of puzzle.

"Can I see that for a moment?" he implores. Not removing it from around my neck, I move the jewel into his hand. He holds it up in front of his glasses, and then, to my bewilderment, sniffs it. I snatch it back.

"What are you doing?"

"A family heirloom, huh?" he ponders, leaning back. "I'm curious as to how your ancestor got ahold of that, or if she even knew what it was. Your mother obviously knew it was worth something, but I doubt she would have given it to you if she'd known the true value."

"What? What do you mean?" Yes, I'm sure it's expensive, but she wouldn't have given it to me? In that case, just how much gold could it go for?

"It's crystallized elf blood."

" _Elf blood_?"

He pushes up his glasses. "Yes. Just a stone that big is worth a fortune. Do you remember that medicine I gave you the first time we met? Remember that ingredient you called...I believe you thought it was sap? That was some of my blood mixed with a bit of crushed sage. That is the reason I refused to give you any more."

"You mean," I gasp, "that elf blood has the ability to do _that_?"

He offers a small half smile. "There are very few things that can mortally wound us, and even fewer diseases that can infect us. Although, mix it with the blood of a nymph and the blood will fight. The blood types are just too different."

"What're you talking about?" Haruhi interjects. I look over at her before looking back to Kyoya.

"He's just explaining to me why I should treasure this," I sort of explain. "But Kyoya, how do I use it if it's crystallized?"

"If you put it in your mouth, your saliva should liquify it. Only do so when necessary, though. It takes hundreds of years to solidify, so it won't be portable again once you do."

I clench my fist around the gem, holding it over my heart. I will definitely never let go of this. I don't care how it came into my possession, but I'll care for it with the best of my ability. If there was a chance that I might've sold it for the orphanage before, that's evaporated now. A life is worth much more than any copper, silver, or gold coin.

"You're it!"

I jump as Sora finally catches his sister. They must have restarted their game once they could both move. Smiling, I laugh. This has to be the best birthday I've ever had, and it isn't even halfway over yet!

Noni nudges my leg with his nose, tail swishing back and forth. I scratch under his chin, standing.

"Let's go outside," I decide. The sky is cloudless this morning, the sun already warming the earth with its fire. Most of the kids are already out, running around and sitting under the shade of trees. There are even a few children from families who've come to play. With such a normal, peaceful setting, it's easy to forget about Eclair. It's easy to forget about Umehito's foreboding prediction.

It's easy to forget about that dream.

* * *

Happy Birthday Mari! The other villagers must really like her to donate all that food. She does get out a lot, being the one who runs errands and all. She also completes little jobs here and there like the picking herbs for Umehito. Anything to earn a little extra coin for the orphanage, you know? I've found elves to be pretty godly in this world. Instead of invincible vampires, this universe has invincible elves. Lucky Kyoya. Although, with the healing ability their blood has, I imagine it's lead to some pretty brutal elf slaughterings in the past to attain it...just a thought. I'm trying to make this story lighter than my previous works. I think I've done alright so far, don't you? Mari doesn't have some dark past or anything. She was abandoned, but that doesn't particularly bother her. She's perfectly happy with her makeshift family. I'm not a naturally optimistic person, though, so we'll see if I'll be able to keep this light vibe going.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	11. Chapter 11

I was kind of bipolar yesterday. It was Friday, school was easy, so that made me happy. But the schedule was all screwed up and we got math homework as we walked out the door that I had no idea how to do, so that brought my mood down. Then, I tried doing it on the car ride back to finish it as soon as possible, but not only do I get carsick when reading in a vehicle, but I also had a headache. And I didn't finish it until after I got home. And then we went and got Chinese for dinner, which we never do because my brother won't eat it, so I was happy again. The day was very up and down. Maybe it's just a girl thing. I mean, I've never seen a boy change emotions as quickly as we girls do. We're just naturally emotionally unstable, aren't we. Ah, that really sucks!

Anyway, here's chapter eleven. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Flowers. They're everywhere. They're all the same, a species I've never seen before. A gentle, silverish light fills the air around them. The entire field shimmers with their glow, the edges of the field fused with the purples, pinks and blues that float in from among the trees that surround the opening. The petals of the flowers are rounded, silver near the center and fading into wide as they spread outwards. Their pistils are as clear as water, only their reflectiveness expressing their presence._

 _And, amid the wondrous flowers, two people sit mere feet away from me. I recognize the boy laying his head in the girl's lap immediately, but the girl takes me a second to pinpoint. It's that girl from the last dream I had! Does that mean this is also a dream? They're a lot closer to me than last time, allowing me to see their faces much more clearly. She's very beautiful, whoever she is. I'm sure she has many suitors after her._

 _She holds one of the flowers by the stem, sniffing it and smiling. Then, she begins to pull out its petals one by one and lets them fall atop Tamaki, who laughs. This...is the same girl, right? I still can't recall what all happened the last time I saw her, but I remember being incredibly infuriated. She really doesn't seem all that cruel. The more I look at her, the farther my anger seems to drift. Why had I been so mad at her?_

" _These are absolutely lovely!" she enthuses, dropping the last petal. It lands perfectly balanced atop Tamaki's nose, staying there peacefully until he blows it off. "I've decided! This is definitely my favorite place! You should stay here instead of that old grass bed you usually use. Then, every time I come see you, I'll get to see these flowers!"_

 _Tamaki smiles up at her, plucking one of the flowers from nearby and placing it in her hair. "We call them moon blossoms, since they're as beautiful as the moon, but neither these blossoms nor the moon can compare to your beauty, Lady Chiyoka."_

 _Oh, so this is her. This is that witch, my ancestor I keep hearing about. Well, Kyoya did say that everyone was in love with her. I wonder, is she truly a Lady? From the way she dresses, she looks to be quite rich. I wonder if her family is one of excellent lineage, or one that's come up from poverty through trade. Does that mean my real mother had as much money? If so, though, why get rid of me? Perhaps was she a mistress, instead of a wife? That would make sense._

" _That may be," Chiyoka giggles, "but the moon and the flowers are for everyone. Me-" She leans down, laying a soft kiss on his lips. "-I'm only for you."_

" _Then why don't you make me your familiar?"_

 _The girl sighs, closing her eyes. "I already told you, being my familiar entails a lot. I don't want to burden you with it. Besides, even if I don't make you my familiar, you'll stay with me forever, won't you?"_

" _Of course, princess." He reaches up his hand and cups her face, and she leans into it. "Until our very last breaths, we shall be together. If I were to breathe once more after you stop, I would die of loneliness."_

" _As would I," she smiles, kissing his hand. "I love you, Tamaki."_

" _I love you, Chiyoka."_

 _I try to look away as the two kiss, but I find my head unable to turn. It's then that I realize I don't really have a form. Well, I do, but I'm faint. My own outline wavers, and I'm paralyzed except for my eyes. Even those, though, I can't close, only look around. But this is a dream, so I don't worry much about it. If this were happening when I was awake, I imagine I'd be flushing bright red._

"Mari?"

Slowly, I crack open my eyes, the remnants of the dream slipping away. All that remains is an instilled sense of peace. The faces, the scene, it all fades until all there is just Haruhi, who's standing in front of me. With me sitting down, she's actually a bit taller than me. "Mm, what is it, Haruhi?"

"Give me back my ribbon!" One of our nine year olds, Sachi, darts past behind Haruhi like a rabbit. The boy she's chasing, Matsuo, speed climbs into the tree next to the one I'm leaning against and waves the yellow ribbon tauntingly.

"Come and get it!"

For a moment, I watch them in amazement. How did their ruckus not wake me up? Then I hoist myself to my feet and ruffle Haruhi's hair.

"I'll take care of it," I tell her, sighing as I walk past. When I reach Sachi, I grab her raised little fists and lower them, glaring up at Matsuo. "You're already eleven, for goodness sake Matsuo! You're one of the oldest kids here, and yet you still act like this! I don't care if you have a crush on Sachi or not, but this isn't the way to go about it!"

"What?" The boy falters, dropping the ribbon. Noticing his mistake, he grabs for it, but it's already fallen out of his reach. It nearly blows away, but I maneuver the heat in the air to get it to float right into my hand. "I-I don't have a crush on her! She's just a kid!"

"So are you," I shoot back, tying Sachi's hair back with the ribbon like she had it this morning. "If he does something like this again, kiss him like this." I peck Sachi on the cheek and she squeals with laughter.

She waves up to Matsuo, grinning. "You heard her! If you're gonna be mean to me, be prepared!" She runs off giggling, leaving Matsuo blushing in the branches. Chuckling to myself, I offer to help him down. He reluctantly agrees and climbs down a few branches before he jumps. Catching him, I spin him around once before setting his feet on the ground.

"Do me a favor and at least wait until you're both teenagers before you collect on that kiss," I tease, straightening his clothes.

He turns his head away defiantly, stepping away from me. "Like I'd ever want to kiss a girl, especially Sachi."

"Well," I continue, grinning down at him, "would you rather kiss a boy?"

"Bleh! I don't wanna kiss anyone ever!" Before I can say anymore, he runs off in the direction Sachi went. I can't help but laugh aloud, resting back against the tree. Even if those two don't marry in the future, there's no doubt in my mind that they'll at least be a couple at some point. It's a strange thing to think about, really. I've known them since they could barely walk, and yet now they're starting to develope feelings in 'that' way. I wonder if this is what it's like for a mother to watch her children grow up and find their spouses. It's such a strange thing.

An abrupt cry snaps me from my thoughts and I take off towards the sound. Rounding the corner of the orphanage, I find Mimi sobbing on the ground. The other three year old, Yuji, is standing by her side looking as if he's about to cry as well. Pon, the youngest of the orphanage, has already begun sniveling. One of the many things I've learned over the years is that for the younger ones, tears are contagious.

Kneeling down, I pick up Mimi and hold her to me. "Hey, now, it's okay. Are you hurt?" Still blubbering, she nods and shows me a nasty scrape on her leg. Just looking at it hurts. "I see. How about we go inside and see if we have anything to put on that? And then we'll wrap it up so you don't get sick. Does that sound good?"

"How about this?" I raise my head, finding Kyoya with yellow leaves in hand.

"I don't think I've seen that before," I note, trying to place the leaves to a plant. "What is it?"

"I brought a few medicines from the forest. These are from a tree called a Dusk. During the last hours of daylight, its brown leaves turn yellow and gain a soothing agent. Here, it's very soft to the touch." He says the last bit to Mimi, holding them out for her to feel. She shrinks back against me, but I reach out.

"Oh, this is amazing!" I exclaim. He lets me take two of the leaves and I bring them to Mimi. "Here, just hold one." After a moment's hesitation, she lets me hand her one of the leaves. Her sobbing quiets as she runs her fingers over the leaf, her eyes going wide with wonder. To keep the other two quiet, I pass them the other leaf. Then I turn back to Kyoya. "So, how do we use it?"

"Rub it over the injury, and it should act as a painkiller."

"Did you hear what he said, Mimi?" I ask, turning her to face him. "Would you let him do that? And then we can get Mother to bandage it."

She nods in consent, her eyes downcast, so I motion for Kyoya to go ahead. Stuffing the rest into a pocket in his long cloak, he gently brushes the remaining leaf across her wound. She whimpers when he first applies pressure, but never afterwards. Not a single tear more falls. Once he stops, I lift her onto her feet.

"Shall we go see Mother now?"

"Come on!" Yuji grabs Mimi's hand with the hand that's free from Pon's. He looks over at me and tries to say that he'll take her, but his words barely come through. His vocabulary isn't very big yet.

I wave them away. "Go on, then. And be more careful next time." Facing Kyoya, I sigh. "I appreciate your help. They get themselves hurt all the time, the little ones especially. I mean, look at Mimi! She's only three and she's already got all those scars on her legs. I'm just thankful she hasn't died of infection yet. She has gotten sick before because of infection. Actually, she was originally left with a sister a year younger than her, but she didn't make it. I think she's under the impression Pon is that little sister she lost."

"Will you ever tell her that she's not?"

"I really don't know," I admit, putting my head in my hands. "Not only would I have to tell her that they're not related, but that her real sister died because we couldn't access proper medical attention. That's not something I want to tell a kid. They're fragile, you know?"

When I look back up, he's staring blatantly. "You're still a child, too, Mari. Sixteen is not an adult. For magic creatures, it's barely an infant."

"Yes, but I'm…" Well I was about to say I'm not magical, but I guess that isn't completely true. It's not difficult for my witch blood to slip my mind. "Maturity isn't all about age, Kyoya. It's more of a mental state that tends to come over the years. Mine just happened to come a bit quicker than most."

I push to my feet too fast, the blood rushing out of my head. Before I fall, Kyoya hastily steps forward to catch me. I cling to his arm for a moment, allowing the dizziness to fade before I release him.

"Maybe I should get a little more sleep," I relent, shaking my head. I can understand why Mother always seems so drained.

"Definitely," he agrees, smirking. "You needed sleep enough to sleep through playtime."

I snicker. "Playtime?" I guess that's an appropriate word. What else do you call it? Then two arms snake around me from behind, one around the waist and the other around the neck. The burnt orange in my peripheral vision gives away the identities of the grabbers.

"You're too close," Kaoru hisses, pressing me back to him.

"Must we keep watch over you constantly?"

I blink. "Huh?"

" _We're_ your familiars," they snap. "Not _him._ "

"Of course. Elves can't be familiars." I glance between the two of them, something surfacing in their liquid gold eyes raising goosebumps on my skin. "What's with you two?"

"How about we visit the river?" Hikaru suggests, lips against my ear. Electricity flashes under my skin and I yank my head away, shocked, but the same feeling sizzles as Kaoru nuzzles my neck.

"Shall we, Mari?"

Three innocent words, and yet they're spoken in a threatening tone that sends an alarm blaring through my head. For a moment, I remember the stories told. The ones about the evil two headed dragon who jealously guarded its home. The legend about the Bloody Beast who burned the village to ashes generations ago for seemingly no reason, killing half of the already minute population. Perhaps...maybe those whispers weren't unfounded.

"Let's...let's go," I assent, gently prying myself from their grasp. "I'll...see you later, Kyoya." The farther we get from Kyoya, the more their tension seems to melt away until they revert into their usual selves, bantering back and forth. By the time we reach the riverbank, they're back to teasing me about what they call my 'parental' behavior. After some time I find myself able to relax again and treat them like normal, but the unease still won't leave the back recesses of my mind.

Their eyes...earlier, they were scorching like angry, gold fires.

* * *

None of you guys have mentioned what Mari looks like to you yet. I don't mean to be too pushy, but I really do like hearing how you guys envision her since I leave out physical description. In one of my stories, people viewed the main character, Vierra, the exact same way I did. I thought that was pretty interesting. I mean, what was it about my writing that conveyed her appearance so accurately without ever actually stating her hair color, or her height? Isn't that strange? I'd like to repeat that phenomenon, but I have no idea how I pulled it off. Other times, people have given completely different descriptions. I look forward to seeing how you guys see Mari.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	12. Chapter 12

The idea for carnivorous roses came to me in a dream. Needless to say, it was really, really weird. In my dream, there were roses as tall as trees, and they had sticky needles on their stems to keep people stuck to them. Yes, they ate people, not insects. And their pistols were basically people. Their top halves were human, and then they sort of melted into the flower. Their goal was to lure humans up into the actual flower part of the plant so it could consume them. Yep...even my dreams are horrifying. I don't remember anything else about that dream except pasta. Pasta. And it wasn't human-eating, either. Just regular, edible, pasta. Creepy dream, creepy pasta. Yeah, I know it's a terrible pun, but I had to. I couldn't help myself.

If I have not scared you away, please, read on. You should be able to handle the rest of the chapter.

* * *

"These are carnivorous rose petals. Because they eat primarily meat, their petals contain an abundance of protein and that makes them acceptable supplements if you can't find any meat."

"I see." I hold one of the blood red petals up to the lantern, examining the tiny grey needles extending from the edges. "What about the sharp part?"

"They aren't poisonous, if that's what you're wondering," Kyoya informs me. "Just don't eat that part." We sit across from each other at the table, a single lantern midway between us and myriad plant parts spread across the wooden surface. I've shown him a few of the strongest medicinal herbs available in the village, but they can't hold a candle to even the weakest plantlife Kyoya has shown me so far.

I hold the petal to my lips. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Nibbling tentatively at first, I quickly take a large bite out of it when I discover it tastes like roasted bird. How does a plant taste like this? I have to force myself to stop before my lips close around the needles and draw blood, setting the remainder on the table.

Suddenly a gust of cold air rushes in. I look over my shoulder to see Honey and Mori closing the door behind them, Honey quivering like a leaf.

"It's really cold today!" he whines, standing close to Mori for warmth.

"The weather has been bipolar lately, hasn't it?" I observe, reheating the air in the room to maintain the comfortable temperature. "You'll warm up soon. Mori, you're welcome to stay inside tonight if you can't take it. I'm sure trees get cold, too."

"Thank you," he nods. Every time I hear his voice, it surprises me. Really, he barely says anything.

"Well, come farther in already! The area by the door is the coldest!"

"I'm going to get in bed," Honey declares, dashing to the stairs. "I wanna wrap myself in blankets! Takashi, you can use the fluffy one cause I don't think you'll fit with me and Sora on the bed."

As Honey bounds up the staircase, Mori towing behind, Kyoya mentions, "It's going to be packed tonight, with everyone trying to stay warm."

"That's better for everyone, isn't it? I won't be able to keep the air warm once I fall asleep, so the more body heat, the better." I take to my feet, grabbing my tattered cloak from the back of my chair. "Should we stop for tonight? Now we're the only ones having not turned in yet."

As Kyoya packs away the plants, there's a knock at the door. I stare at it a moment, trying to figure out who it could be. Last I checked, all the children were upstairs with Mother listening to the twins tell them a bedtime story. Then Honey and Mori went up, and Kyoya is right here...who else could it be? Maybe Tamaki? I haven't seen him since we first met. He's the only one I met in the forest who hasn't come here yet. Even that pink bunny has come with Honey.

I open the door and freeze, met with the lovely face of Eclair. A fox fur scarf is tied elegantly around her neck, her cloak lined with silver silk to match her gloves. Somehow, the look in her aqua eyes is more chilling than the night air.

"Mr. Eto is an impatient man," she sighs, faking annoyance. "He would not stop insisting that I come fetch you tonight, so here I am. Oh!" She glances behind me. "Is that an elf? My, you have handsome pets. Perhaps you can lend one to me."

"I…" I find my voice, "They are not my pets, and I will not 'lend' one to you! However much he might be paying you, I don't care! Leave me and my family _alone_!" I slam the door in her face, huffing. And then the knob begins to dissolve under my hand and I jerk away, gaping as the entire door fizzles and collapses to the group as little more than dust.

"I'm afraid he's not paying me, Mari," she chuckles, stepping inside along with the coldness of the wind. "I'm doing this because it's entertaining." Noni, who'd been sitting by my feet under the table, is again snarling in aggression. I lower myself next to him remembering what happened last time, rubbing his side and willing him to stop.

"It entertains you to terrorize an orphanage?"

"It entertains me to battle a witch." She throws her hand out and a sudden force thrusts me back into the wall, causing the entire building to shake. I collapse to the ground, tears spilling from my eyes from the pain. I'd be shocked if that didn't break anything.

And then I'm hovering. She clenches her fist and I scream, everything around me squeezing as if to pop me. The memory of the suffocating nightmare floods into my mind, causing my body to wrack with shivers and my voice to choke.

And then I'm released and I fall into someone's hands. Prying open my eyes, I find Kyoya gazing ahead. I turn my head to look. Hikaru and Kaoru have arrived to the bottom of the staircase, taking in the scene. Eclair smirks and raises her hand in their direction, but they rush her before she can do anything. In an act of desperation, she builds a wall between them and her using the floorboards, again making the house waver. In the time that Kaoru rounds it and Hikaru barrels through it, she's dashed out the door to a more open playing field. Instead of following her, though, the twins stop and look to me. It's then I notice I'm still holding on the Kyoya. Heat boiling in my face, I push away from him.

"It's him, isn't it?" Kaoru spits, face twisted in rage.

"Even though _we're_ your familiars."

I glance between the two of them, confused. "What are you talking about?" _And why aren't you going after Eclair? She hasn't left yet. She's just gone outside._

"Why?" Hikaru suddenly plunges his hand through the wall, making me jump. "Why is it never one of us? Either of us?"

"It's not like he can even be your familiar, but you still choose him?"

Kyoya steps forward, his usually placid expression leaking worry. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you're misunderstanding."

"We thought we misunderstood last time."

"He hoped we were misunderstanding."

"But in the end, she didn't pay any real attention to us, did she?" Kaoru growls. "All she cared about was Tamaki! 'Is Tamaki here?' 'Could you fly me to where Tamaki is?' We did everything for her, and yet she didn't pay us any mind until we fulfilled her desire to destroy!"

Hikaru smiles, but not in a friendly way. His lips distort into what can only be called a mangled sneer. "Is that it, Mari? You won't like us until we get rid of Eclair and Mr. Eto?"

"That's not-"

"We'll just have to try out best, then, won't we?"

Turning on their heels, they run from the house. I'm frozen, unable to react. What just happened? They're obviously mad, but over what? Who is...Chiyoka? Is that who they were talking about? Is that the 'she'?

A vivid image of her atop their dragon form flashes in my mind and I gasp. Those dreams! How could I forget those dreams? There was the first one, where she teased them with the possibility of becoming her familiars, and the second where she was romanced by Tamaki. It can't be anyone else but her that they were talking about. Still, though. What did they mean by her 'desire to destroy'?

The sight of Kyoya going after them stirs me from my stupor and I trip over my feet to follow. In the doorway, I skid to a stop, eyes going wide.

A thick, orange-scaled tail slaps the ground in front of me, creating a burst of freezing wind that whips my hair behind me. The two heads raise, shadows against the dark of the moonless night. Their wings, wide and spiked, flex upwards to top even the height of their heads.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you doing?" I shout above the wind their wings maintain. "Why are you in dragon form?"

They fail to heed me, lighting up the night with fire. Their target is the ever so agile Eclair, who dances from one place to the next to avoid their flames. A nearby house catches, sending chills down my spine more effectively than the temperature.

"Stop! I order you two to stop it!"

Either they don't hear me, or don't listen, because they continue chasing after the witch. How do I stop them? If they continue with this, the whole town will burn before Eclair is killed. And...do I even want her killed? I mean, I want her to leave me alone, but dead? Not only her, but the regular inhabitants, too! Surely this chaos will kill more than just her.

Unsure, I look to Kyoya. When he sees my frightened expression, he immediately takes charge. "Get inside and evacuate the kids! I'll go around to the houses! Bring everyone to the enchanted forest, my house! Do you remember where to find it?"

I quickly retrace everything from the forest in my mind, but shake it off when I'm unable to recall. "Honey and Mori will know. Go, get on it!" I wave him away as he darts of faster than a fish. Really, elf physicality is amazing!

A roar makes the earth beneath my feet quiver, snapping me back into reality. I pivot around to rush inside, only to be met with Mother standing in the doorway with Pon in her arms.

"Mari! What-"

"Get the children!" I command, pulling her along with me. "Hikaru and Kaoru just went mad! We need to get everyone out of here _now_!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru? Then that dragon-"

"Not the time, Mother! Hurry and get everyone out!" She shuts her mouth after that, dashing up the stairs behind me. Honey is in the middle of the floor, unicorn in form, Mori setting the smallest children on his back and picking up a slightly bigger child onto his own shoulders.

"Good," I huff. "You seem to know the situation. Okay, children! We're taking a trip to the enchanted forest! To Kyoya's house! We have to go quickly, so make sure you don't get lost. Honey and Mori will be leading us. If you lose sight of us, scream. I'll come get you. Jun, Matsuo, Rin, as the oldest you guys are in charge of keeping track of the smaller ones. Does everyone understand?" Having earned a couple nods, I scan the room to be sure everyone is here. Satisfied, I hoist our four year old into my arms, a little bone-thin boy named Naki, and turn. The weight of him against my side causes me to wince, indicating I've definitely been injured by Eclair's earlier attack. "After you, Honey."

The two natives of the forest go first, Mother following with the rest of the children trailing behind her. When there's only three more kids left (two, if you don't count Naki), a tongue of fire licks at the drapes and ignites. Ryo, a six year old boy, begins crying and Haruhi moves to comfort him.

"Haruhi, take his hand and mine, now!" I demand. She does so, and I practically drag the two of them down the stairs and away from the spreading heat. Naki, too, begins shedding tears as we descend the stairs, but I disregard it in favor of concentrating on getting everyone out alive.

Outside, all of the orphanage residents have clumped together to wait for us, Noni included. As soon as the four of us appear, Mother begins ushering the kids into motion again to follow Honey and Mori. Even with a monstrous dragon looming over them, the sound of Mother and me shouting at them jolts them into obeying. As we make our way to the other side of town, townspeople emerge from their homes to gape at the beast. I call out to each of them, telling them to join us, and they follow without question. In times like these, I guess people would rather just listen to someone rather than act out. Even so, I do hear rousing aggression.

"Get the swords and slay the damn thing!"

"Shut up!" I whirl on the man who spoke. "I know it's your home that might be destroyed, but think about your life for the moment! Make sure you and your family escape alive first!"

"If we all attack it at once, even that monster doesn't stand a chance!"

"You have no idea what they're capable of! Haven't you heard the stories? No matter how strong or brave you are, the dragon leaves nothing but ashes. Now pick up your feet and get moving, sir! Be glad you are not the target!" His face reddens with anger, but his wife lays a hand on his shoulder and he obeys, hurrying along quietly. Another, a lady my age, begins to question our destination.

"Are you sure we'll be safe in...in there?" she gasps, running having begun to take its toll on her. "I mean, isn't that where that beast lives? And what about the other monsters?"

"Don't worry," I assure her. "We're going to a safe haven. Did you see the man who was going around evacuating people?" She nods. "It's his house. I promise, you'll be okay there. I've been there before."

We arrive at the forest's edge and people really begin to hesitate, but Mother and I urge them on. I stop before plunging into the wisps of indigo fog, glancing back at the town. With Ryo and Naki having finally stopped crying and the sounds of the desperate townsfolk fading into the trees, the crackle of the wrathful fire consumes the night and casts light across all of the darkness. Its shining yellow radiance meets with the soft purple glow of the forest in battle, slowly encroaching. I think, though, that the town is set far enough not to spread fire to the forest. After all, it would have to cross the river and a field of moist grass to get here.

The roar of the dragon causes me to cringe, but not for the reason most people would. There's something painful about the sound, a mournful tone carried under the fury. It's kind of….almost...lonely.

* * *

I'm not sure how well I executed this part. I wanted it to be a little more...I don't know...tense? Suspension clearly isn't my thing. I'm better at just throwing blood and gore into the mess and calling it horror, but then again, aren't most people? Suspense is a hard emotion to master conveying. Although, this is not supposed to be a horror. I promise, it will not abruptly transform into a horror. At least, not to my standards of horror. I hope it won't. I'm really bad at keeping things light and happy, as proven by my previous works. But I promise...actually, I'm not going to promise anything else. I won't say if it'll end happily or tragically. You're just going to have to keep reading.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't know if I mentioned this or not, but during the last chapter I'll tell you how I picture Mari. And, if any of you guys care to tell me how you imagine her, I'll put those descriptions up too. I just thought I'd say so, since I don't remember mentioning that bit. I do this with all of my stories. Anyway, I found a new jewel manga that I started reading. I call it a jewel because it's hard to find mangas like it, with an intense storyline and unique characters. It's a mash up of a pretty much all my favorite genres, except, you know, shounen-ai. It kind of is, though, being a gender bender and all. Although she looks pretty and feminine, she makes a really convincing pretty boy. Actually, it's a manwha, which is a Korean version of manga. Basically the only difference is that you read it left to right. It's called Saver Manwha, if you wanna go check it out. I haven't finished it yet, but so far I'm seriously enjoying it. Be warned, though. It's kind of long. If you actually do go read it, pm me what you think! I would love to analyze it with you, if you're up for it! I'm a book nerd, through and through. Yes, I'm counting manga as books. Deal with it.

But before you go check that out, please, read what I've written first. That's why you're here, right?

* * *

When I catch up with the others, having had to follow their footprints to find them, they're already at the giant tree. Mori knocks on the door as whispers circulate through the suspicious crowd, sounds of surprise and amazement earned when the bark slides open. A caramel blonde stands in the doorway, gaping at the sight of the masses.

"W-what is all this?" she sputters.

I push to the front, stepping up to face her. "You must be Renge." I release Haruhi's hand for only a second to shake her hand. "Kyoya offered his house as refuge. Hikaru and Kaoru…"

Her eyes widen, her mouth forming a wide O. "Come in, then! Please, get inside!"

"That girl's an elf!"

I glance to the elderly grocer, who seems to have been dragged from her house by her daughter. Unable to stand, she leans against the young girl without supporting herself in the slightest. Her words restart the whispers, one or two of the children crying out in fear.

"Yeah, I'm an elf!" Renge declares openly. "And right now, I'm the only one providing you all shelter! If you'd rather spend your time out here in the forest, be my guest! I'm sure there are plenty of mischievous imps and fairies delighted to have humans in the forest again. But if you don't, get inside already!"

Her forcefulness sends a hush through the crowd. Mother leads the way, thanking Renge before descending down the small flight of stairs leading into the inner recesses of the house. The orphanage children follow her without question, Mori letting down the one on his shoulders and helping the ones on Honey off. Seeing the blind faith of the kids, slowly the rest of the village starts to file in. Considering the size of the town, everyone should be able to fit, but it'll be really tight. Even though there are barely over a hundred people, this is only a one room home. It might be a pretty big room, but that's a lot of people for such a small space. There's probably going to be a few people on the stairs, and the beds will likely be taken by the elderly or sick. Ryo goes in with the rest of the group, leaving just me, Naki, Haruhi and Renge outside the tree.

"So," Renge begins, "who are you? How do you know Kyoya?"

"I got lost and injured in this forest and he healed me," I shrug. "My name is Mari, and this is Naki and Haruhi. Sorry that this is how we meet, but...the town is kind of burning and we needed a place to go."

"I assumed as much once you mentioned the twins." She sighs. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, actually. I was being pursued by a witch, and they protected me, but then they got mad. Something about 'why can't it be us'? I don't really understand. After that they went after the witch in dragon form. Even though they're my familiars, they wouldn't listen to me."

She stares at me. "They're your familiars?"

"They wanted to be, and I wanted the protection, so it somehow happened."

"Do you have any idea why they wanted to be someone's familiars so badly?" I shake my head. "It's because being a familiar means you're tied to the witch for life. A lot of witches never marry, and if they do, it's to their familiars. The bond is that strong. They wanted you to love them."

As I soak that in, my cheeks heat up. "Y-you mean...They w-wanted me to _like_ them? In _that_ way?"

"Yup."

"Take Naki." I shift the child into her arms, her expression perplexed. As soon as my hand is free, I cover my face. _What? So, they were jealous? Of Kyoya? It's not like we were courting each other or anything. Of course I like the twins, even now, but love….I don't know. I've never considered it._

Breathing out, I lower my hand. "Let's get inside. After I see everyone settled, I'm going to go back and try to appease them, but I want to make sure everyone's okay first."

I coax Haruhi in first, following her down. Even with the crowd and limited number of lamps, the gold in the decor reflects what little light there is to make the room alight as it was when it was just a few of us inside. Really, the design of the interior isn't only elegant, but intelligent as well. Kyoya must have put a lot of thought into it. The other possibility is that it just happens to be this way by chance, but knowing Kyoya, I find that doubtful.

"Mari!" A blurred figure crashes into me, wrapping arms around my waist. "Mari, it's Junko!" I hold the child back and look into his panicked face, identifying him as Sora. Then his words process and I bristle.

"Where is she?" I demand. Leaving Renge and Haruhi behind, I let him drag me past people to one of the beds. Junko, her black hair splayed around her head, lays atop the covers wheezing. Umehito sits on the edge of the bed, gazing at her with a pained expression.

"Junko?" I release her brother's hand to lean over her, hands hovering with uncertainty. "Junko, did you take your medicine today?" She doesn't respond, but a hand on my shoulder distracts my attention from her. I glance back to see Mother, who's shaking her head. My throat clenching, I turn to Umehito. "Could you...is it possible to make another dose on the spot?"

"I don't have the ingredients."

"Then I'll go get them! What do you-"

"Mari, even if I had them, it takes over a week for the formula to ferment properly."

My vision blurs with water, my mouth gaping without producing sound. Her face is reddening from lack of oxygen, each passing second darkening. Much longer and she'll begin to turn blue. It must have been all the excitement that got to her. Without taking her asthma medicine, she had to run away from home with the fear of a dragon chasing after her. Isn't there anything I can do? In times like these, we've always had her medicine on hand, but right now the new bottle we got is probably melting in the twins' fire.

Clenching my fists, I hang my head and wrack my brain for something, anything that could stop her asthma attack. Then a light flashes in my eye, causing me to squint. Opening my eyes, my focus lands on the red jewel hanging from my neck.

Hope flooding back, I yank the chain from around my neck and dig my fingernail between the gem and its holder. I ignore the pain in my finger as I put all my effort into prying it out, my reward being a dull clang as it pops from its set place. Please, _please_ work!

I set it in her open mouth, closing it for her. "Junko, it's Mari. You need to swallow. Do you understand? I know it might be hard, but you have to."

Her eyes don't open, nor does she give any sign of hearing me. Holding on of her hands, I use my other hand to smooth down her hair. _Come on, Junko. You can do it._

And then she swallows. The action is strained, taking three times as long as it normally would, but she very clearly swallows. I suck in a large breath, waiting. Even though my injuries healed quickly, it still took a few minutes to take effect. I'm not sure Junko has a few minutes to wait.

I loud gasp fills the room that'd fallen silent and everyone releases their breath. Curling up on her side, Junko rushes to breathe in deeply. The cherry quality to her face fades back to a normal tan. Her muscles visibly relax. Closing my eyes in relief, I lean back against Mother.

The door opening draws our attentions away from the passed emergency. Kyoya steps into his own house filled with strangers, a child on either side of him. Two families immediately rush forward, grabbing their children into their arms and checking them for possible injuries. Kyoya descends the stairs, scanning the mass of people with analytic eyes. I wedge myself between people until I manage to get to him.

"I'm going back. I leave everyone in your hands until I get back, okay? And, could you keep an eye on that little black haired girl? Her name is Junko. She just had an asthma attack and I had to use that blood crystal I had. If I didn't have to go to the twins, I wouldn't leave her side."

He chuckles. "You're not in charge, in case you haven't realized," he points out. "This is my house, after all."

"So you should be just fine without my assistance, then," I reply. I take the stairs two at a time, not bothering to stay long enough to see his amusement. With the trail left from such a massive group moving through the forest, it shouldn't be all too difficult to find my way back out. The glow of the forest guides my feet as I half walk, half run back to the town. A few creatures gaze on from the snaggled bushes, or down from the branches of the trees, but I don't stop to marvel at their strange appearances. The more time I waste, the less of the town will be salvageable.

When I reach the edge of the forest, my feet plant themselves. The yellow-red fury edged with blue reaches towards the sky, as if trying to conquer the world. The only home I've ever known acts as the fuel for this inferno. The giant shape of the two headed dragon rises from the smoke, the very same creature from the legends that terrify even the eldest members of the village. Added to it, the explosions of energy indicating the battle of a witch.

Seeing it drains the will from my body, and I collapse against the tree behind me. My legs feel as liquid as water, my arms foreign to me. As horribly sickening as it is, as savage and nauseating as it is, something in the back of my mind whispers that it's beautiful.

As I stare at flames, they fill my mind until there's nothing else. I can only see the disgustingly gorgeous brilliance. The glow from the enchanted forest creeps back out of my vision, the ground fading into black, only the blaze visible now.

When the black begins to seep into even the flames, I can't do anything. My body won't move, my mind not daring to move from the scene in front of me. The spots in my vision widen and stretch, increasingly narrowing the light until my world falls into absolute darkness.

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN! She faints in the end, btw. Why? Well, there are a few possibilities, but I won't name any. I'll let you think what you want until next chapter. That's the point of a cliffhanger, right? Sorry guys. Actually, this is one of the first cliffhangers I've written in a while. My fruits basket story was jammed full with them, which got a close friend of mine upset. I think that may be why she's not reading this story...But I've been doing alright with holding off on the cliffhangers, right? Well, I'll update soon.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: This chapter does get a bit violent. I have been doing my best to tone it down, and I tried to leave out minute, gruesome details to keep it rated T, but I thought I should give you guys a forewarning that it is about to get violent. I don't want you guys upset because you're read this, that you thought would be completely light and sweet, and end up getting a chapter or two of violence splashed in. And you _cannot_ just skip this chapter. This is the meat of the story! It defeats the purpose if you just skim over this chapter and hop to the next! I also feel like I need to point out that this is from Haruhi's point of view. Her name is mentioned later in the chapter, but I'm sure that some of you would get upset if you didn't know what was happening when the chapter starts.

Anyway, now that my warning and explanations are through, read on my friends. With caution.

* * *

Normally, I would have stayed behind. I'm not one to chase after trouble, or act impulsively and hinder someone, but when Mari went off on her own I had a bad feeling about it. I almost ignored it, since she wasn't acting out of the ordinary. Something wasn't right, though, and I was worried about her returning on her own. The village isn't exactly the safest place at the moment.

She's hard to keep up with. Unexpectedly, she'll put on a burst of speed and I'll fall a bit farther behind than I'd like. But, if I lose her and get lost, there's always Noni and his nose to rely on. He should be able to bring me back to everyone.

She reaches the edge of the forest and pauses. I do, too, careful not to get close enough for her to notice me. If she sees me here, she'll yell at me to go back. I don't like it when Mari yells, but she's been doing it a lot lately. She's been a bit irritated since she came back from her first trip into the forest.

A thud brings me back to the present time, where she's fallen back against a tree. Disregarding the fact that I've been secretly following her, I emerge from my place behind a thornbush and approach her.

"Mari? Are you alright?" I round to face her, but she doesn't so much as glance down at me. Her gaze is locked on the building fire of the town, the flames reflecting ominously in her eyes. Her breathing comes rapid, and sweat soaks her hair even though the warmth of the inferno barely reaches us. Concerned, I stretch up and press my hand to her forehead. It doesn't feel particularly warm, but she doesn't even show a reaction to my touch. "Mari?"

By my side, Noni whimpers as if he's just been hit, cowering back. He, too, is focused on Mari, but in a more anxious way. It's like he's scared of her, even though he's always loved her second to only Mother.

Then, her lips twitch upwards and a small laugh escapes from her mouth. "It's...Beautiful."

"Mari?"

She whips her head to look at me, her eyes feral as I've never seen before. I take a step back. "Oh, you're Haruhi. That's your name, right? Mari regards you as her favorite sister. That's you, right?"

"Mari, what's wrong with you?" I wonder, examining her for any sign of the usual Mari. Other than her general appearance, I find nothing. She kneels down, holding her hands out for me to take. Cautious, I take her hands doubtfully. Her fingers grip my hands softly, her smile losing its edge of craziness for a moment before she turns back to the fire.

"Isn't it gorgeous? The fire that consumes everything...that sends it all to oblivion...and in doing so, it releases such a brilliant radiance! This is my second time seeing it, but it's just as pretty as the first. Burning this disgusting town has yet to lose its charm." I can't take my eyes off her, unable to understand how she says what she does with a smile.

"You…" I piece together, "You're not Mari."

"Such a smart little girl!" She ruffles my hair. "And one with such pretty long hair, too! Why don't you be my younger sister, as well? I've never had a family before. It could be fun! I could braid your hair like Mari used to, and we could cook meals together, and fall asleep telling each other stories! Yes, we should definitely do that!"

"Who are you?"

She giggles. "Oh, silly me! I know your name, but you don't know mine, do you? I'm Chiyoka. You could say I'm a relative of Mari's, but I've taken a liking to her body, so I decided to take it! My body gave up on me a long time ago, you see, so this one with my blood just a bit diluted was perfect! So, whaddya say? Be my sister? I've never been a big sister before, but I've learned a bit while watching through Mari's eyes. I know a place in this forest where we can stay. It's very pretty. I'm sure even a quiet kid like you will have so much to say about it!"

"What about Mari?" I ask.

"Mm, I'm not entirely sure where she is. If she's where I was, that's too bad, 'cause I'm not switching back. But who knows? She may be somewhere else. I don't really care, as long as I can stay here. Ah!" Her eyes suddenly fly wide and she releases my hands, clapping once in delight. "Perhaps I shall go give my greetings to the twins! I'm certain they're absolutely _dying_ to see me! Would you come along with me, Haruhi? Or shall I call you little sis? I don't really like animals, though. That little mutt you call Noni can just run along back to the other orphans." She points her finger at the ground before him, a small fire sprouting on the spot and sending Noni scrambling back into the forest. She curls her finger and it extinguishes.

"I don't think we should be going to the town right now," I advise, not seeing anything good by her meeting the twins. I get the feeling it would end badly, although I admit I'm not sure of their relationship.

"Don't worry about that," she scoffs. "I'm much more powerful than Mari. Neither of us will be so much as licked by the flames, if you prefer, although I personally like walking through fire. So long as I keep it from blackening my skin, it's actually quite comfortable."

I shake my head. "I really don't want to, nor do I want to be left alone."

She frowns. "Are you really going to make me stay here? I might just drag you along by the hair if you don't want to come, but it'd be a shame if some of those lovely brown strands were yanked out. I want my little sis to look as pretty as me, at least." When I don't say anything, she sighs. "Geez, kids are tough. I can kind of see why that woman sold me off. I'm not going to do that, though, I promise. What do you want to do, then? Play tag?"

"Someone sold you?"

Scowling, she stands. "Of course, that's the part you pick up on. Maybe you're a bit smarter than I'd like, but Mari seemed to really like you. Yes, I was sold. I wasn't anything more than baggage to that prostitute, anyway. Customers don't like children looking on. Most of them don't, anyway. I ran away from the guy I was sold to, though. My sixteenth birthday. Ran to the forest and came back with a vengeance. That fat bastard didn't know what hit him! By the time an idiot like him could process that his life might be in danger, the twins had already burned him hotter than those reeking cigars he always smoked. His screams were truly something to savor. Really, I would've liked those flames to have been my own, but I just wasn't strong enough yet. To be honest I was even weaker than Mari to begin with, but don't tell anyone that, 'kay?"

I inch backwards, ready to dart the way Noni had went. "That's twisted."

"I hope," she threatens, eyes flipping from dazed and insane to menacing without struggle, "you're talking about that bastard."

"Chiyoka."

We both turn to find a tall blonde emerging from the trees, dressed pristinely in a white suit that makes his bluish purple eyes pop. He doesn't look at me, his gaze locked onto Chiyoka as if assessing whether or not a wild animal will attack.

"Chiyoka, why don't you let the little girl return to her family? Think. They must be worried, having noticed her missing by now."

"Why would I ever listen to what _you_ say?" she snarls, tensing. The sight of Mari's body acting so strangely sends goosebumps over my skin, but there really isn't anything I can do, is there? "You are the absolute _last_ person I want to see! I'll give you one chance! Leave! Get out of my sight!"

"I can't do that."

I notice a vine reaching from the tree behind him, but it snaps around his neck before I can warn him, jerking him backwards. He collides with the trunk, shaking the tree so violently that branches break and thump to the ground. Other vines weave their way around his arms and legs, holding him exposed and unable to escape.

"Um, Chiyoka?" I lay a hand on her arm but she shoves me away, not taking her eyes off the man.

"Shut up! Don't interfere!" Then her lips contort into a malicious smile, and she slowly approaches her prisoner. Not even a foot away from him, she lays her finger on his chest and traces a heart delicately over the fabric. "Oh, I've been dreaming about this for _ages_ , Tamaki. Tying you up like this...it's kind of erotic, isn't it? Maybe I'll keep you alive so we can do it again. I guess we could do it with you dead, as well, though."

"Chi-"

"Shh, be a good boy and stay quiet." One of the vines gags him as I watch in horror. His face twists in agony just as a low sizzling reaches my ears, and I choke on bile rising in my throat. Her finger singes where it touches, a thin column of smoke ascending from the black path she traces. The cloth burns away as she moves over it, revealing pale skin that has scorched black, red, and raw. Although his expression distorts in pain, her victim remains silent under her torture. But then again, that might only be because she has him gagged.

"So, how've you been, Tamaki? What have you been doing since you cast me aside? Did you find another girl to play with? Or perhaps, is it another unicorn? I wonder, did you think about me even a single day after you rejected me? Or were you done after you were disillusioned? Couldn't stand to be with me after that, could you? You know what I did? I went and found a couple young blokes with a bit of money and bought myself a life much better than one you could ever give me. I never thought we'd meet again, but I guess it's fate, isn't it? I never forgot about you for a single second, so I got rewarded. Now you can have a little taste of the hatred that I so generously gave to that bastard before. But since I used to like you, I'll stretch it out even more so you can enjoy it as much as possible. Doesn't that sound nice? Let's begin!"

She holds out her hand, a nearby bush unraveling and giving itself to her. When the thorns prick her skin, she doesn't even flinch. Instead, she clamps her hand around it and begins plucking off the thorns one by one. Then she pushes each one into his arm.

"Look at that! Our blood is finally mixing. I'd originally thought it'd happen when we had kids, but this is a good substitute, I guess. What about you, Tamaki? Aren't you glad? Or are you disgusted that you now have bits of me running through your veins? I guess you'd find it vile, wouldn't you? Should I take this vine out of your mouth so you can talk? Or would you just scream?" She clenches her hand around his throat, mouth to his ear. "I think I'll remove it, but you say my name and I'll crush you."

The vine in his mouth retracts into the tree and he spits on the ground, getting whatever taste it had from his mouth. I glance at the flaming town, then to the depths of the enchanted forest. Should I go back and get help? But it's not like there are other witches to stop her. I think there was one in the town earlier, but right now she's the one keeping the dragon busy. Maybe I should have studied sorcery with Mari. Then, I might've known what to do in this situation.

"Stop this," the man pleads, voice steady. "You shouldn't be alive anymore, you know that. It's not healthy for a human soul to stick around for so long."

She sneers. "You still want to get rid of me? I swear, men have nerves! And after I came all this way to find you, too! Take note, Haruhi. Never trust a man no matter how infatuated he might seem."

"You shouldn't have done this."

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT?" _SNAP._ She slaps him hard enough to leave his cheek visibly red. "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? You aren't my husband! You aren't my friend! And you are definitely not my love! Not after you threw me away like trash just because I gave that bastard what he deserved! He had it coming, dammit!"

I freeze when I notice droplets trembling down her cheeks, unsure what to think. Her lips quiver with emotion, but I'm not confident that it's rage. Her hand, which she hasn't yet dropped from slapping him, shakes in the air as she pulls it to her chest.

"I just gave him a taste of his own medicine! I did nothing wrong! Nothing! I had a right to do everything that I did! And yet you…"

"Chiyoka-"

"SHUT UP!" With a swing of her fist, the vines around his middle constrict and he gasps. His eyes fly wide, red dripping from his lips. Seeing this, she pauses, the sound of her heavy breathing filling the air. We both watch without movement as the little trickle of blood spilling over his lips widens to a stream and he hacks, sending puddles to the ground. Even as his body shudders from the agony, he doesn't look away from the girl inside of Mari's body. Narrowing her eyes in defiance, she glares at the man. "Just die, why don't you?" And then…

He smiles.

"I'm...sorry, Chiyoka," he murmurs, eyes dimming. "If that's...what...I can do...I'll die for you, then." His body stills and slumps against the vines, leaving silence behind. A high pitched screech startles me. Waving her hands frantically, she sends the vines flying away into the forest. Before he can hit the ground, she darts forward and catches him, falling to the ground under his weight. As I watch, the man limp on her knees blurs, changing form until it's not a human, but a magnificent white stallion. She doesn't react to it at all, gathering the head in her arms and pressing her own head against the elegant silver horn protruding from his forehead.

"I'm sorry!" she bawls, tears and snot mixing as she cries. "I'm sorry Tamaki! I'm such an idiot! Open your eyes! Please, just open your eyes! I'll stop complaining! I don't care if you hate me! Just open your eyes!"

I step over to where she is, the rabid aura surrounding her having dispersed. I've never comforted someone crying before, but I copy what Mari usually does. My hand rests on her back as I kneel down beside her, listening to her sobs and screams. When she eventually quiets, she slowly lifts her head. Turning her face to the sky, she closes her eyes. A slight breeze ruffles her hair, as well as the golden locks of the unicorn lying before her, the same breeze sending shivers through me. I'm not sure whether it from the cold or something else, though. Her lips, still quivering, twitch into a shattered smile.

"I guess...I'll follow you, then," she declares brokenly. "Will you take me now? I'm sorry. I really am. Really, Tamaki." She lets out a small laugh, the final tear slipping down her face. "I still love you."

She falls still, her breathing stalling. Seconds later she inhales abruptly, eyes flying open as she jerks away from me. She throws her head around frantically, finally coming to settle her eyes on the unicorn lying by her legs with blood yet to dry staining its mouth. Breath catching, she seems to at last realize I'm here. Whirling to face me, she stares.

"...Haruhi?"

* * *

Chiyoka! Gah, I feel so sorry for the girl! It isn't her fault she turned out like that! I think she's just a girl who doesn't know how to hold back her anger, and has no idea how to love someone. She was never taught, after all. When Tamaki turned her down after she destroyed the town (using the dragons, if you haven't caught on), she sort of freaked out. Ah, now we're on the topic of Tamaki. It was likely his gallant presence that attracted her to him. In the end, he just couldn't accept the rampant darkness in her heart. Even so, they loved each other so strongly that she came back from the dead chasing after him, and he willingly died. I think he went so peacefully because he knew that she was dead already. I make myself so depressed sometimes...maybe I should go read something gushy and frivolous so that I'm not dragging myself around the house like a zombie.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	15. Chapter 15

The days of the week are so insecure. They always want to be someone else. Monday through Thursday, it felt like Friday all week, and when Friday finally arrives it feels like a Tuesday. It's like everyone wants to be Friday, but Friday just wants to be someone else. I mean, seriously! They're all just days of the week! They should stick to their respective days! Why can't Monday just be happy because it's first, and Wednesday be happy because it's the turning point? But no, they all have to feel like something else. Geez... Anyway, I'm going to a dance with all of my friends tomorrow. That should be fun.

From Mari's perspective once again, here's chapter 15.

* * *

My stomach feels like an empty pit. It constricts and grumbles, begging to be fed. Did I forget to eat last night? There should still be a bit of food left over, right? Usually I'm the one who stops the kids from sneaking downstairs for a midnight snack, but maybe I'll make an exception.

Wait, isn't this bed a little too soft? I crack my eyes open to almost complete darkness. In the corner of the room, a small oil lamp still burns on, although it seems to be nearing the end of its lifespan. Even in the dimness, I can see the expansive frame of the bed I lay in. Where am I?

Sliding out from under the covers, I discover an airy silk nightgown draped over my body. I take the cloth between my fingers in confusion. Groggy, I decide to leave it until morning. What I want now is food.

I pad across the floor, soft carpet instead of splintered wood, to the grand door at the other end of the room. I stare in wonder at the eloquent golden handle before laying my hand over it. It's not even halfway pulled down before it seizes. I try again, getting the same result. Pushing or pulling, the door does nothing but rattle on its hinges. Giving one final heave, I collapse against the door. I'm too tired for this, but my stomach feels like it'll eat _me_ if I don't find something to put in it. And now I also feel how dry my mouth is, deprived of water.

Glancing around, I find a sizable window blocked by heavy drapes. Perhaps I can slip out that way. I haul myself over, my body not wanting to obey. The drapes are made of a smooth material I'm unfamiliar with, but I don't dwell on it as I yank them back. Metal bars encase the window, like the prisons I've read about in books.

Finally sensing alarm, I stumble back to the door and renew my efforts to open it. No matter how hard I pull or shake it, it stubbornly refuses to budge. I pound my fists against it, but find myself to be straining just to stand. My hand barely makes a sound as it harmlessly lands against the polished wood of the door, little force put behind the fist despite my desperation. I simply lack the energy.

Is it...some sort of medicine? Is that why I feel so weak? There are a few herb mixtures that make the recipient drowsy, but this sort of lackluster is unusual. I mean, I can barely keep on my feet at all.

And then there's a click and the handle pivots downwards. I tumble back, narrowly missing getting slammed by the door as it swings open. A large silhouette of a man blocks the doorway, his features invisible due to lack of light. When I say large, I not only mean tall. It's hard to miss the wealthy roundness of his body. A small speck of light fizzles near his face, a lit cigar casting a horrendous stench into the room.

"Sir," I cough, doing my best to write off the smell, "I-"

"Trying to escape again?" he growls, puffing a cloud of smoke into the air. "You're pretty, but you aren't very bright, are you? How many times must I discipline you before you get it?"

I gawk. "Um…"

"Stand up!" he barks. Startled, I obey, scrambling to my feet and swaying. Too fast; the blood has rushed out of my head. Black spots swim in my vision for a moment as I shake my head in confusion. He nods his head to an unlit fireplace. "You know what to do."

Having no idea, I stand still. Does he want me to light it? Can't he just ask me to start the fire instead of treating me like a slave? Who is he, anyway?

"Get on with it!"

The sternness of his voice as my motivation, I trip over my feet to get to the fireplace. There's a similar, albeit less ornate, fireplace on the main floor of the orphanage, so lighting it isn't much trouble for me. Once the wood has started to burn, I look back to the man chewing his cigar. What was the purpose of me lighting this, exactly? It's not like it's all that cold in here.

When he notices I've stopped, he sighs and half stomps, half waddles his way towards me. "What are you waiting for? Have you forgotten what to do?" I stare at him blankly. "I swear, your memory is worse than that of a puppy." Unexpectedly quick, he grabs one of the fire pokers and stick it in. He doesn't move any of the wood, instead just holding it amid the flames.

"Um, excuse me-"

"I never gave you permission to talk," he snaps, not even looking over at me. "A wife's role is to help the man quietly from the sidelines and serve his every whim. How many times must I teach you?"

His words strike some sort of chord in me. "I am certainly not your wife, and I have no plans to marry! And the role you describe is nothing more than that of a pathetic pet! Don't you have an ounce of common decency towards women? Didn't your father ever teach you to be chivalrous?"

He pulls the poker out. In the dim light given out from the fire, I can see his scowl. "You're talkative tonight, aren't you? Is starving you and restricting your water not enough of a punishment?"

Starving? Restricting water? That would explain the emptiness inside of me, as well as my dreadful thirst, but how long have I been here? I don't remember seeing any of this before! Who is he, and what am I doing here with him?

"We'll have to take it another step farther, again," he says, finally glaring over at me. Then he whips out his hand and whacks the glowing red poker against my thigh. Screeching, I fall back and try to cover the burn with the hem of the nightgown. As I do so, I finally realize just how skankily short it is and flush, both the embarrassment and pain flooding heat into my face.

"What was that for?" I whimper, hesitant to touch the burn.

"If you have to ask, you obviously haven't learned anything." He whips out again and I cry, retracting my feet and cringing at the new, raw welt forming atop my right foot. Again and again, he strikes me, and every time I release a cry stronger than the last. Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this?

Eventually, the hits just become thumps. With so much agony causing my body to writhe, there just isn't any more I can possibly feel. I've gone numb to any more pain. It doesn't take him long to realize this, apparently, because he stops with a huff. Tossing the poker back next to fireplace, he leaves without another word to me, the door clicking shut behind him.

I can't even summon the willpower to check to see if it's locked. Something inside me tells me that it is, and always will be. Numbness the only thing flowing through my blood, I unsteadily force myself to my feet. The room brighter with the fire, I examine my body. When I see multitudes of scars, large and small, patterned across my skin, I can't bring myself to so much as worry. Only bewilderment comes from the sight. Where did all of these come from?

Closed burns that show signs of having been infected still sting if I add pressure atop of them, but I don't even flinch. My body...this body seems used to it. Hurt is no stranger to it.

Glancing down to see my wrists, I find bandages wound tightly around them. For some reason, perhaps curiosity, I undo them. They hide a dense collection of barely healed slits that seem to have penetrated deep into the veins. I didn't do that. Was it him? I'd be willing to bet that he's the one who inflicted the other wounds.

As I stare at the wrists that don't seem to be mine, the numbness brought on by the onslaught of pain fades. Realization jolts into place and I lose my footing again, gasping as I tremble on the floor. I can't tear my eyes away from the cuts, even when my vision begins to waver.

I would never do something like this! Just the thought of trying to kill myself triggers a gag reflex. But even so, I'm clearly in control of the hands covered in scarring. Who….whose body is this? _Who am I_?

Then I shift the wrong way and I scream, the traces of the most recent beating baring their true weight. Tears welling up, I bite down on my hand to keep quiet. My entire body aches. When was the last time this person ate food? Or drank any water? Is that man trying to kill her?

But... _I'm_ in this body, now. If he kills her, he'll kill me. I am her. But who is she?

Doing my best not to move my head, I search the room for a mirror. There's only one, too high for me to see myself from the floor and on the opposite side of the room. If I stand, I should be able to see mys reflection, but will it be bright enough to make out my features? And what if she's a stranger? Just knowing what she looks like, just being able to recognize that it isn't my body doesn't tell me anything about who she is.

I can't bring myself to move, though. I really should go check in the mirror. I should confirm my suspicions, see who I've become, but...I can't. I just can't. Because...what if it isn't another person? What if I'm wrong, and it's me reflected in it? What would that mean? What would happen then?

A small sob escapes my lips. Leaning back against the wall, I shut my eyes and will it all away. I wish everything to return to normal. When I open my eyes, I'll be back in the orphanage, Mother downstairs preparing breakfast for all of us unmotivated to get up. But, of course, I'm not. I open my eyes to the flickering, uncertain light of fire instead of the resilient bits of sun that seep through those ragged curtains every morning.

 _Someone,_ I silently plead, _someone help me! I don't know what to do!_

Images of the twins flash by in my mind and I stop. Breathing, blinking, I do none of it. Then I choke, inhaling the best I can with this cracked throat that is currently mine. That's right! The twins! The elf, the nymph, the unicorns! How could I forget all that? Where are they? All of them, I was with them until just a while ago, wasn't I? The twins...they were raging through the town and I was going to stop them. They're my familiars! The one's who've vowed to stay with me my entire life and protect me with all their might! So where are they now? That wasn't...just a dream, was it? It couldn't have been! This has to be the dream, then, right? Like those one's I've been having lately about Chiyoka?

But I haven't seen her, yet. And besides, this doesn't feel like those dreams. It sure doesn't feel like I'm asleep. The pain shooting through my nerves right now can't be something made up, can it? But then again, wasn't there that one dream? So what? Is this reality or not? If there's no way to tell...then what is reality at all?

The mirror. I have to see. I have to know if it's me reflected in it or not. I have to know if I'm still real. It's not like a person can just vanish like that...right?

I grab onto the bed, using it to support myself as I stand. My legs buckle under me, but I persist until I'm at least upright. Now my form is visible in the mirror. However, I was right in assuming it wasn't bright enough. I have to get closer to make out the details.

I chew on my lip. There's nothing for me to hold onto between the bed and the wall with the mirror, so I'll have to walk without support. I don't know if I have it in me to do so right now. I shake my head, flinching when I turn it the wrong way and pressure is put on the wrong place. The twins need to be stopped. If this is the dream, I need to know so, so I can wake up and get to them. And there's the children. And Mother. If I don't go back, what will she do when she's no longer able to care for everyone? Who will help earn money for the orphanage? If that's all fake, if that all was the dream and this is the reality...then perhaps I'll have to be glad that all of my siblings, Rika, Sora, Fumiko, Pon, Matsuo, Mitchi, Ayato, Saki, Junko, Haruhi, Rin, Chisao, Ryo, Naki, Mimi, Yuji, Tatsuki, Hana, Jun, I'll have to be glad that none of them were truly abandoned. They were never really orphans. And Mimi's little sister never died, nor did the other three children that we were unable to heal, because…

Because none of them ever existed in the first place.

I thrust myself across the room, tears streaming down my face. How selfish am I? Despite all of the horrible things they've all been through, I still hope that they're real. I still hope that I haven't imagined any of it, that they all actually came to be orphaned and welcomed into Mother's ever growing family. How terrible is it for me to think that? How awful a person I must be?

And yet, when I fall against the mirror, relief floods through me. It's Chiyoka. I'm Chiyoka. It's her face, not mine, that is bruised and bleeding.

I slide to the floor, face in my hands. I'm not sure why my tears fall anymore. There're too many emotions swirling inside me to pick one out as the cause. There's the agony of physical trauma, the confusion of looking into a mirror and seeing a different face, the despair of learning of her past, and the sickening comfort that comes from knowing that it's her, and not me, who's enduring this fate.

A slam shocks me from my weeping, the door having swung wide again. The man from before storms in, waving his cigar in anger.

"I can hear your damn crying from all the way down the hall, you little wench! I'm trying to relax for the night before going to bed, and you're completely ruining that! If you're not going to be quiet, maybe you need some more training! You sure seem eager to have it tonight!"

He lowers his still burning cigar towards me and I clench my eyes closed, preparing for the heat.

Instead, sudden cold air chills me to the bone. My eyes fly open to find myself on the edge of the forest, the purple and blue glows of the trees clashing with the temperamental oranges of the twins' flames.

The next thing I notice is a weight on my legs, so I look down. A unicorn, Tamaki, rests his magnificent white head on top of my knees. His sheer, gold hair lays splayed over my legs and the ground. His white mouth is tainted pink and red, his lungs, unmoving.

It's then that I hear the faint sound of breathing, but it's not coming from Tamaki. I turn towards the noise, a child standing near my side being the source. Her long brown hair floats gently on the breeze, her usually composed face scrunched with worry. It takes me a minute, but her name finally finds its way onto my tongue.

"...Haruhi?"

* * *

This chapter actually topped 3,000 words. Good on me. I try to have a minimum of at least three full pages written for each chapter. If the content I had planned doesn't fill it up, then it makes me get creative. It's a good system, if I do say so myself. Oh, now that I think about it, there was something that I _really_ wanted to address. **Stop apologizing when you guys leave long comments.** I actually really like to read the longer ones. That's not to say I don't like the short ones. I like all of the comments. Even if you're just explaining something I did wrong, it's an interaction between me and you guys. Writing, to me, is all about interactions between the author and the reader via words on a paper or screen. The longer your comment is, the more in depth the interaction. Please, tell me everything! You have no idea how much it pleases me to read them, no matter the length. I look forward to what I hear from all of you in the future.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, okay, we're done with the torture. I promise. Chiyoka's gone now. Anyway, I was analyzing this story to myself the other day (and was caught ranting to a mirror) and I came to the conclusion that this story is all about the past. Yes, that seems pretty obvious, but I concluded that it was about _getting over_ the past. It's about learning to move on from past mistakes. Then I compared it to another one of my stories,  Scarlet Child, and realized that this seems to be topic I touch on a lot. That story revolved around what happens when you either don't or can't get over a past event, and how it can consume you. And even before that, the first story I posted was one about revenge for a girl's sister. Huh...maybe I like that sort of story? That could be it.

Personal analysis done. Chapter sixteen beginning in three, two, one...

* * *

I hold her in my arms until my hands cease to shake. She's real! They're all real! I knew they weren't figments of my mind! How could I even think such a thing? All the pain from before has evaporated, only the reality of cold air left behind. And the wind, whipped up from the collision of the cold and hot air, chills the solid truth into me. _This_ is _my_ reality. Before, that was Chiyoka's. I still have my family, the twins, the town…

The twins! I push away from Haruhi, thrashing my head around to look out over burning village. I don't have time to put myself together piece by piece. I have to be collected. Now.

Taking a deep breath, I set my hands on her shoulders. "Um, let's see. You won't be able to find your way back on your own, will you?" When she doesn't respond, I nod. "Of course not. It's not safe to bring you with me, either. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you stay here? Sing yourself a song or something. I'll come back to get you and we'll find our way back together, with the twins. You'll have to tell me everything that happened while I was gone, and... We'll find a place to bury him. Agreed?"

"Okay."

I embrace her again, this time letting her go after only a few seconds have passed. Standing, I ruffle her hair. Ah, but what am I going to do? Talking to them doesn't seem like it will work, considering they disregarded even my order to them as familiars. But force? I don't…

I jump, heat sparking in my fingers. Pressure pushes at their tips, eager to burst forth. As I stare at them, they begin to leak out a yellowish glow. My heart races at the feeling, excitement building along with the electricity beginning to spread from the tips of my fingers into my veins.

Where did all of this come from? Is it mine? All this...all this power...is mine? But...why? What happened to me while I was in that place? Did I just...activate something? How did my magic enhance this much in such a short time? I mean, I couldn't have been gone for hours, or the sky would be growing light. Just what went down while I wasn't here? Whatever. I'll have Haruhi explain everything to me when I get back.

Confidence renewed, I hitch up the skirt of my dress and take off running. The energy in my fingers tug outwards, urging me to use them. I don't even wonder how to. Somehow, I just know. Is this what it's like to be a witch? Is this what it's like to have the blood of fire flowing through me? Everything, anything around me is mine to command if I so wish it. And the flames! The inferno calls out to me with a furious passion that sends my magic aflutter. Even as I race towards the disaster I'm determined to stop, I laugh at the beauty of it all. The world just feels so clear! I don't know how else to describe it!

Just outside of the village limit, I slow to a stop. Everything that went through my head just now sounded insane. But, if this is what's it's like to lose my mind, it's not so bad. It's like a cloud has been lifted off my brain.

Emotions sure change fast, don't they? I dive into the flaming town, not an ounce of fear in me. With the reptilian twins towering above everything, it isn't hard to figure out where to go. I dash towards them, weaving in and out of the houses. Not a minute has gone by before I pass into the fiery parts. Flying embers cause me to slow down cautiously. Luckily, since the area is without a roof, no smoke accumulates low to the ground and I don't have to worry about getting smothered.

I raise my hand, creating a barrier to ward off the sparks in the air, and hasten again. There's not much left of the village that isn't being consumed, only a few perimeter houses. If I don't put a stop to this quickly, there'll be nothing left of this place I call home.

I round a furious flame and collide with a figure, stumbling backwards upon impact. It's Eclair.

"You're alright!" I breathe a sigh of relief. She immediately snaps her hand upwards to send my flying, but I grab the magic and misdirect it. Grab may not be the exact action, but there's really no better way to describe it. My own magic closes around hers and throws it to the side. Grabbing is the best comparison I can think of. Over the roar of the fires, I shout, "I'm here to help you! They aren't doing this on my order!"

"You think I'll believe that?" she huffs, not daring to lower her guard. The quaking of the ground speaks of the dragon's movement, forcing me to glance up. They've rotated to face us, their gaze locked onto Eclair. Sensing the birth of fire in their mouths, I grab her arm and yank her along, running with no particular destination.

The second we're out of their sight, she jerks her arm back hissing. That's when I realize the sleeve of her dress has singed away. Under it, there can be no less than a third degree burn.

"Let me see that," I request, holding my hand out. When she doesn't move, I grab her hand and extend her arm assertively. She tries to pull away, but I keep a firm grip on her hand. I was right in saying it's third degree. The skin has withered away and blackened, mixed with a bit of fleshy red. Surely there's some way to treat it with magic, so why hasn't she done it? "You haven't even cooled the skin, yet. Why?"

"Why does it concern you?" she retorts. "Let go of me."

"Let me at least relieve a bit of the heat," I demand, holding my hand over the injury. I focus on my fingers, willing them to absorb the warmth too warm that radiates around her arm. As soon as it feels like her body temperature's reverted to normal, I release my grip on her.

"Where," she inquires, "did you learn to do that? You barely could throw a flame last time we met!"

"I'm sorry I can't heal you. That isn't within my abilities."

"That alone was far out of your ability!" she exclaims. Although she's tense, her arm has relaxed significantly, telling me I was able to at least relieve some of the pain. She doesn't look too happy about it, though. "If you didn't order them to do this, why are you letting them? A familiar is bound to obey every order its master or mistress gives, so why aren't you stopping them?"

"I did tell them to, but they must not have heard me."

"Are you just going to yell at them until they respond?"

"No…." Honestly, I'm still not entirely sure what I should do. Yes, my powers have radically increased, but I don't want to harm them. Soothing them with words doesn't seem to have credibility at this point. So what am I supposed to do, then? If words and force are out of the question, am I just useless?

But familiars are bound to their witch's word. If I can get them to hear, to comprehend what I'm saying, they'll have to obey. So I have to get close to them, right? Their heads are above any of the buildings, though. They were before any of them began to burn. How am I supposed to…

The scene from yesterday plays through my mind. When Matsuo dropped Saki's ribbon from the tree, it nearly blew away, but by manipulating the heat in the air I was able to guide it straight to me. I hadn't thought much of it, as it was just a bit of magic to assist Saki, but couldn't I do that with myself? It's on a much larger scale than a mere ribbon, but I should be able to perform such a feat now, shouldn't I?

"Find some place to hide, Eclair," I instruct. She looks at me in question, but the look in my eye keeps her from asking anything. Not wasting a moment, she dashes past me and disappears between two flaming buildings.

Returning my gaze to the enormous dragon, I spread out my hands with palms facing the ash-covered ground. And then it begins. I wobble into the air, my feet lifted from the ground. Unexpectedly, balance proves to be the hardest thing to maintain. I waver, but the farther into the air I go, the more I'm able to sense my center. By the time I've topped the rooftops still standing, I've stabilized.

The heads both face away from me, searching for the witch that came to take me away. I doubt she'll being doing any such thing at this point. Why are they doing this? Renge told me they wanted me to love them, but how does that entail this? Do they think that I'll love them because they kill the people after me? Why?

But love...I know what family love is, but love as in a husband? Not to mention that there's two of them. Surely if they're jealous over Kyoya, they'd get jealous over each other. Or would they? They're nearly the same being to the extent that they're actually conjoined in dragon form. And even then, I'm not entirely sure they're jealous. I mean, there's nothing going on between Kyoya and me. We're just friends.

Would I consider the twins my friends? I mean, they're my familiars, but friends? I want to protect them, so it's possible. Even after everything they're demolishing, I'll still accept them, won't I? No, that isn't even a question. I definitely will. They act like the children, so maybe I feel the same way about them as I do my siblings? That doesn't seem quite right, though. I find their childish possessiveness kind of….is endearing the right word? All the kids in the orphanage have each other, me, and Mother. Hikaru and Kaoru only have me. It makes me feel needed, somehow. When they so openly express their desire to be with me, I find myself wanting to coddle them. Their usual carefree attitude brightens the atmosphere wherever they go, and I want them to return to that. Could that be love?

Or is it lust? That's yet another feeling I have no experience with, but I'm pretty sure wanting to touch them translates into lust. Whether it's just being close next to them or snuggling up against them, I want to. Although I scolded them for sleeping in my bed after my nightmare, I loved waking up to find them with me. Had I not been so embarrassed, I would have laid there longer. I would have taken one of their arms and held it close to me, and maybe even tried to fall back asleep. I just wanted to stay with them longer. Their voices low in my ear do something strange to me as well, again something I'm unfamiliar with, but something I want to hear more of.

So what is it? Is it lust? Love? Or simply a feeling of family? Or maybe even just the bond between a witch and her familiar. Renge did say that many witches, if they ever marry, marry their familiars. But what does that mean? Are amorous feelings simply instilled in the natural bond between witches and familiars?

Without even realizing it, I've reached the height level to theirs. My hands tremble with the effort to hold me up, sweat beading on the back of my neck. The strands of hair that hadn't already been stuck to my neck from sweat caused by the heat of the fire are sticking now. I'm not used to using magic like this yet. I won't be able to stay up much longer. There are also my ribs, which are starting to hurt again. As soon as this is over, I'll have to get either Umehito or Kyoya to take a look at the injury.

Making a quick decision, I pull myself over to one of the heads and land. Whichever one I land on, he doesn't respond. He doesn't even seem to notice. If I knew which one this head was, I'd call his name, but like this their appearance is completely identical. Only their voices are slightly varied, and they don't seem likely to talk any time soon.

"Stop this! Hikaru, Kaoru, whichever one you are! I'm telling you to stop chasing after Eclair!" Nothing changes. Biting the inside of my cheek, I peek over the edge and down at the village. So hot their fires burn that their heat licks my feet, even from this high up. Making a wild guess, I pick one of the names and address him. "KAORU! KAORU, LISTEN TO ME!"

The head I sit atop stiffens and I let my head fall in relief. He heard me! And thankfully it is Kaoru. I've noticed that Hikaru tends to be a bit more unwieldy than his more logical brother, so getting through to Kaoru might be a tad easier.

"Kaoru, it's Mari. I want you to stop going after Eclair. You understand what I'm saying, right? This is an order, Kaoru." He shifts, turning to look behind him, but I'm not in a place he can see. "I don't want you two to do this, okay? It doesn't make me happy. I'm not like Chiyoka. She may have hated this place, but I love it. This is my home."

"Then what do we have to do?" he growls, but it sounds more like a plea than anything else. "Last time it was Tamaki, and now it's Kyoya. Why doesn't anyone ever look at us?"

" _I'm_ looking at you, Kaoru! I'm looking at both of you! I'm so glad I chose you two as my familiars. And you're wrong, you know? I like Kyoya, but I like you better!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not! I swear to you on my life, I'm telling the truth!" Hikaru's head has stopped moving, having heard my voice, which encouraging me to continue. "I love everyone at the orphanage as my family, and Kyoya has become a good friend of mine, but you're more important! I promise, you're more important than anyone! Look! You're the legendary creature that I've been taught to fear since childhood, and you've almost completely eradicated the town I've always called my home, and I'm _still_ here for you! If...if that's not proof of love, then I don't know what is! I love you, both of you! And I'm telling you to stop this unnecessary rampage! Come with me back to the forest!"

I meet Hikaru's eyes. "Mari-"

"I'm saying I want you to come with me. Will you come?" Even though I know he can't grab it, I stretch out my hand to him. _Please, please let this work. Please let this get through to them._

And then a jolt, and I start lowering back towards the flames. They're morphing. I prepare to hoist myself into the air again, in case I end up in danger of falling, but as soon as they're able they remove me off of Kaoru's changing head. As the last bits of their dragon form melt away, I reach an arm around each of them and pull them to me. Their inhumanly sharp nails burrow through the cloth of my dress, drawing droplets of blood as they cling onto me, but I don't so much as wince.

Amidst the raging flames and ashes, we embrace in silence. No words need to be exchanged. The wetness of tears and their quivering hands speak more than words ever could. I return their death grips without concern for our surroundings. After all, no beings are more at home among the flames of the world than dragons and witches of the bloodline of fire.

* * *

I mentioned her being of the bloodline of fire multiple times during this chapter. In case you're wondering, that's just the specific elemental magic she has. It's likely a bit of information her biological mother left with her when she gave her away, but it's also possible that she figured it out by studying magic. A witch doesn't need to know her specialty to function, but she does need to know it to make familiars. If you flip back a couple chapters, she first speaks of her bloodline when deeming the twins as her familiars. It's just a ritualistic incantation that is needed to bind familiars in this universe. Anyway, the twins have _finally_ calmed down a bit. Mari has also begun to actually think about her feelings and sort them out. I think she's the type of person to completely overlook romantic feelings unless they're pointed out to her. It's not that she's dense, but instead that it's not something she really thinks about. We'll have to see how she handles it now that it's been brought to her attention.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	17. Chapter 17

I _really_ wish there wasn't school tomorrow. Can't I just sleep in? Just for a few hours...or more. I mean, I get more sleep than the average kid my age, but seven hours is still measly compared to the proper nine that we're supposed to get. Why can't school just start later? I'm not asking it to be shorter, just to start later. Why is that so much to ask? If we all got more sleep, I guarantee we'd be more productive! We can't be expected to go to bed at eight in order to get enough sleep! People have things to do, not to mention homework assigned! Sometimes I'm just soooo tempted to not get up. I do, because logically it would inhibit me to miss class, but seriously! I'd like school a little more if not for how early it begins. I'm not one of those people that gets up around six on my own. I'm one of those who gets up somewhere around nine thirty to noon.

Ah, I'm done now. You can read.

* * *

On the way back to the tree, they don't let go of my hands. Haruhi doesn't say a word to condemn them, simply joining us as we pass her, walking behind silently. Their grips hold back no strength, crushing my hands and surely bruising them, but I don't mind. I'm just glad to have them back, sane. If it's their nature to be possessive, I'll just have to indulge them.

A figure stands outside the tree when we arrive, her head hung and face covered with her hair. The colors of the natural night lights illuminate her silhouette forebodingly. Hearing the sound of leaves crunching under our feet, she lifts her head. It's Renge.

The expression she shows is not one I'd expected. It's not one of concern for our safety, or annoyance of our intrusion, or joy of our return. For some reason, her air is one of sadness.

My feet shuffle to a stop, bringing the twins to a halt in response. Haruhi leans around to see why we've stopped. When my voice comes out, there's undeniable fright in it.

"Renge?"

She opens her mouth, but seems to think better of it and turns away, opening the tree's door. The sounds that erupt from within it send chills down my spine. Crying! Children are crying! So many voices, so many despairing sobs! What could have happened?

My own grip tightening around the twins' hands, I drag them with me as I dash into the house. Every face I see is grim, a few holding me in their gaze with pity. No one even mentions Hikaru and Kaoru. The sobs come from past the initial crowd and I shove my way towards the noise, although it's unneeded. People part to let me through.

All of the sudden, someone charges to me. Out of surprise, I release the hands and throw my arms around the child. She clutches onto my dress, burying her head and adding to the tears the cloth has already absorbed. Her tears, however, flow silently, with only an occasional hiccup.

Getting a hold of myself, I choke out, "R...Rin? Hey, what's...what's wrong?" She's one of the oldest at the orphanage. It's been years since she's let anyone see her tears, having developed an inexorable sense of pride.

Then she pulls back, meeting my eyes. My mouth gapes open, unable to think of what else to say. Utter anguish. There is nothing but anguish in her face. She releases me without a word, stepping to the side. I look at where she came from, my heart shattering.

All of my siblings wail around one of the beds, a few of them holding each other, but most of them clinging onto the sheets crying. Umehito and Kyoya stand at the foot of the bed, staring down at the person lying on it. I inch closer, heart seizing at the sight.

I rush to the bedside, unable to tear my eyes away from the peaceful face of the sleeping figure. "Kyo...Kyoya! Your blood! You need to-"

"Mari." His tone shuts me up, ice stalling the blood in my veins. "I can't bring the dead back to life."

My throat constricts, sight bleary with water. His words echo in my brain, reverberating like a single voice in an empty cave.

 _Dead…..dead….._

I whirl, hiding my face in the chest of one of the twins. Their arms tight around me, I let out a scream that's been caught in my throat all night.

She's _dead!_ How is Mother _dead_? This can't be! I'm in a nightmare! This is just...just another one of those dreams! It has to be! It's just….

But it's not. This is the real world, and this isn't conveniently just another nightmare. Her chest doesn't rise, nor do her eyes flutter from a dream. She's impossibly still. Despite how I'd like to think, it doesn't look like she's asleep at all! She's like a doll! It's like she was never alive in the first place! But she was so lively just a few hours ago! How…? How could this happen? _Why_?

"It was her heart," Kyoya interjects between our sobs. "She was well aged, and everything got to her. Her heart gave out. By the time we figured out it was so serious, there wasn't enough time to treat her."

But...She was healthy! She wasn't acting strange, she never said anything….how could she deteriorate so fast? Is it...is it my fault? Because I caused all this trouble? If I had never come to the orphanage, Mr. Eto would have never gotten involved, and I wouldn't have ventured into the forest…. If I wasn't here, she'd still be alive. I caused so much trouble that she couldn't take it! I thought she was fine! How could I not have considered this? I knew she was getting too old to handle us, and yet I went and worried her. Idiot! Idiot! Why did I not take more caution for her? Why did I not listen to her when she said not to go to the forest? If I'd just….just…

A tug at my dress gets me to turn my head away from the twins. "It's wasn't your fault, Mari."

I break away from Hikaru and Kaoru, kneeling down and embracing Haruhi. Her tear stained face buries in my shoulder as I hold her with trembling arms. I'm really an idiot, aren't I? I shouldn't be blaming myself. Mother would scold me if she knew.

Forcing down my sadness, I straighten and meet Kyoya's eyes. "We'd better hold a funeral, then. There are two people to bury."

"Two?"

I don't respond. Of course, he wouldn't know of Tamaki's death, would he? We'll have to go and fetch him from the edge of the forest. We'll probably need a few of the strongest men in the village to lift such a large steed. Maybe we could use less if Kyoya helps, but...he may not be able to carry his own friend to his grave. I imagine Mori won't be very helpful for the same reason, even if he does look as strong as our strongest man.

"Get her….I'll send a few men to get the other. I know just where to bury them. Does everybody hear? You have to follow me to the site of burial, and then I'll need a few of the strongest to retrieve the other body and bring it there." Nobody rebukes my authority. Mother was much loved in the community. She never rejected a child brought to her, no matter the circumstances. Yes, most of us were brought in from surrounding towns, but there are a few of us whose parents either are or were part of the village. They all respected her, because she was never one to judge a person. She accepted everyone without question.

I don't know how I know the way, or know where it is since I've never been there, but I do. It isn't long before we arrive at an opening in the sea of trees. It's neatly scattered with moon blossoms that send off a gentle white glow. It's like a dwelling place meant for angels. I can't imagine a better place to lay Mother to rest, and I know this place was sacred to Tamaki. I barely knew him, only having ever met him once, but he has memories with his precious lover here. I'm sure he'd want it to be here.

Kyoya inquires about how I know about this place, but I ignore him and direct him to lay Mother in the middle of the field. When he goes to do so, I gather a few of the burly farmers and give them directions.

"You'll find a unicorn. I guarantee you won't miss him. Can you do it?"

They look a bit amazed when I mention the unicorn, but accept the order regardless. Then I begin herding my siblings together. Kyoya approaches me as I do so, stopping me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Did you forget that I'm an elf? I have better hearing than humans." His expression is stoic, but I know he's containing himself the best he can. I'm doing the same.

"I'm sorry. I'm still not entirely sure what happened to him," I apologize, glancing over to the twins. They stare over at us, shocked. Yeah, they have enhanced hearing, too, don't they? I'm sure they harbored some ill will towards Tamaki for his relationship with Chiyoka, but they're not the types to wish him dead for it. They likely still considered him a friend, even with their jealousy.

Wide eyes are everywhere when the men return with Tamaki's body. A little girl in her father's arms bursts into tears at the sight. I understand the feeling. Such a miraculous creature, pure white with hair of gold, slumped in death...my chest feels like it's trying to suffocate itself.

As the sky begins to show the first signs of morning, shovels from Kyoya's house are passed out. Originally used for the purpose of planting and growing life, they're now in turn used to put it to rest as the diggers begin.

I stand between Hikaru and Kaoru, silent as the graves grow deeper and deeper. Children continue crying, but no one moves to stop them anymore. We all want to shed tears as freely as them, but we mustn't. For those still weak and innocent, we need to be their strength. It's all we can do at a time like this.

Tamaki is lowered into his, first. It takes all the men have not to drop him in. Then, it's Mother's turn. A little girl named Hana breaks from the rest of the orphanage kids, rushing to the grave, but I catch her.

"They can't…!" she cries into my chest. "They….can't bury her! She...can't be dead!" I cradle her head in my hand, lowering my gaze. Yes, I know. She can't be, but she is. This is reality. This is life, and it's terribly beautiful. And terrifically sad.

Eventually, once the corpses have been buried, she hushes in my arms. She's fallen asleep. I hadn't been thinking about it, really, but they've been awake all night, haven't they? I'm sure everyone must be dreadfully tired. Apparently, Kyoya also realizes this and begins ushering people back to his house. I hand Hana over to Renge, asking her to take the children back to sleep. She agrees, gathering them up. They follow her quietly, lined up like ducklings. Their silence and obedience gives off the feeling that they're soulless. They've been through too much in one night.

That leaves just the three of us. The villagers and house residents have returned to the tree, Mori and Honey having disappeared to who knows where. The light given off from the forest fades as the sky gradually brightens, our surroundings flooded with the shadows. Only this field seems exempt from darkness. In the day it receives the light of the sun, and at night its flowers shine like dozens of tiny moons. I knew this was the right place to bury them.

I breathe in the brisk morning air, the coolness relieving the tightness in my chest just slightly. "Come on. We need to get some sleep." I glance between the twins, recalling my time in Chiyoka's body and shivering. Face heating up, I add, "And I don't expect either one of you to let go of me while I'm asleep."

Their smiles are sad, but smiles, nevertheless. Together, they chorus, "Of course."

We're turning to go when the first rays of sunlight peek up over the trees, blinding us momentarily. I shade my eyes, squinting, but my eyes quickly fly wide.

Two ghostly figures stand amidst the shimmering light, no more than a few yards away from each other. The girl, who's farther, spins her head around to see the blonde boy with his back to me. Even with her transparency, I don't miss the tears welling up in her eyes. Her hair, sandy blonde and streaked with red, whips behind her as she dashes into the boy's arms. Her face is alight with a smile far brighter than the light she's shown in. They embrace, grasping onto each other desperately for only a second before vanishing into the first rays of the morning. In their wake, though, disturbed petals float up on the wind and fall back to the earth like snow. I swear, when the wind whispers past my ear I hear the words

 _Thank you_.

* * *

Whaddya think? I thought this was a good outro for Chiyoka. She's finally put to rest. Yeah, you might think she doesn't deserve to be with all she's done, but consider how much she's already been through. In life she was beaten and alone, and in death she relived it all over and over again, to the extent that she came back to see her sin played out for a second time. The town burning down. And we don't even know how many years it's been going on for. All we have is knowledge that it's been under 1015 years, taking in account what Hikaru and Kaoru told Mari. That's a long time to be unceasingly tortured. And now she's finally broke free of that. If anything, it's a joyful occurrence. It's finally over! Oh, and about Mother's death...well, I'm not exactly sure when I conceived that idea, but I obviously liked it enough to put it on the page. Well, not liked it, but...it's more that I saw value in the scene. If you guys are mad about the deaths, I'll just go hide in the hiding hole I dug when I wrote Tragedy of the White Rat. I'll update again when I feel it's safe to come up.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!

P.S. I don't like that hole very much, but I'll be there if you guys are mad. So don't be mad?


	18. Chapter 18

The final chapter, the finale. It's been long, hasn't it? A full eighteen chapters. And it all began when Mari ventured into the forest with Noni to find a unicorn. One person did send in a description of how they see Mari, and that was that she had brown hair, grey eyes, and a lot of bracelets. I found that bracelet detail interesting. I mean, even I don't usually think about those kind of things. I picture people more with hair length and eye color. It's just basic things that give a very general but easy to imagine appearance. So I've always seen her as a blond. Not a platinum blond, but her hair is brighter than I described Chiyoka's to be. And then, of course, there're the stark red highlights on the underside of her hair. To me, her eyes are green as well. I realized the other day that I seem to have a preference for green eyes. A lot of my characters, ones I post here and ones that I don't, have green eyes.

Anyway, I present to you the final chapter in Forest of the Enchanted.

* * *

"Where did you guys get this dress from?" I wonder, twirling. The soft green material flutters out gracefully like the wings of a butterfly, gold rimming the bottom and flashing against the light of the sun. Hikaru went off somewhere a while back and returned with this in his hands, insisting I try it on. When I pushed him to tell me where it was from, he said he'd say once I had it on.

Arms slip around my waist, Kaoru pulling me back to him. "You look lovely in that, Mari," he murmurs, lips pressed to my ear. Red creeping into my face, I let him hold me there and address Hikaru again.

"Please tell me you didn't steal it."

"We didn't, we didn't! It's just a little favor we asked from an elven tailor," he smirks. Although I'm not exactly sure whether or not I believe him, I let it slide. Bad habits can't be broken over night. It has gotten better over the past three months, though.

They used to not have any qualms against stealing, due to their isolation from human society. Common etiquette hardly existed to them. Their frank actions didn't at all help the other villagers accept them. Other than death threats that we've managed to dwindle the numbers of, they've also had attempts to drive them out and overall rejection of their presence. They're only allowed into town if I'm accompanying them, and that's because I'm part of the town council.

I'm not exactly sure how _that_ happened. When the rebuilding began, there was clearly a need for order, so some of the stronger leaders got together to make decisions. One way or another, I got dragged into it. Now having magical creatures helping us, they found a need to have a spokesperson for the enchanted forest. I was the one they chose. Even so, Kyoya is also usually at the meetings mediating, and the twins never leave my side for long. Their presence relieves a lot of the stress being a leader entails. The enchanted forest is now formally within the village borders, now a proper part of Ouran, so of course the residents need a say in how we recover.

Oh, and it turns out Hikaru and Kaoru actually used to live in a cave like the legends rumored. It's a large cavern carved into the cliffside that I fell from when I first came here. The area is spacious enough to house the entire population of Ouran, so that's where everyone is staying until things can be put back together. The orphanage...well, it may have permanently moved. Kyoya's not too happy about all of the new roommates, but Renge seems delighted taking care of the children. Having her around allows me more free time than I've ever had before. She's not a replacement for Mother, or course. No one could ever replace her. Instead, Renge is like another older sister to them. I think they view Kyoya as an older brother, although he's not exactly affectionate towards them. The twins are excellent with the children, which pleases me. Their rambunctious personalities make them like two of the kids.

"What do you think, Mother? Do I look good?" I step over the rectangle of newly sprouted grass, where moon blossoms have only just begun planting themselves again. Soon, only the stone markers will hint to the graves this land holds. Their stories, their lives, overgrown with the passage of time. Like they were never here. And yet, they were. They were here and they both lived. They both had happy times and sad, both of them fell in love….and they're both with the ones they love forever. And then there are us, who are left with our memories of them.

If we spend our lives mourning over theirs, though, our own stories will miss their chance to be written. Even if the earth overtakes us eventually, perhaps someone will dig us up, and our lives will influence theirs. That is the closest anyone can come to an eternity.

"Green suits you."

Hikaru joins his brother, trapping me between them and holding me away from the one who spoke. Thankfully, their expressions are no longer hostile like they once were.

"Welcome back, Kyoya," I greet him from my place with the twins. They tolerate our friendship, but only because I continuously reassure them that they are always most important. "You're journey was pleasant, I hope?"

He nods, not emerging from among the darkness of the trees. We've grown used to communicating at a distance. "It was warmer down south. In my travels, I've escaped the worst bitterness of winter, so I am quite satisfied."

"Did you…." I hesitate to ask. "Did you find it?"

He's silent for a moment. "I did."

I throw my arms around the twins, unable to wipe the grin from my face. "We'll have to prepare for the trip, then," I declare. "I'm sure Renge will be ecstatic to have the children all to herself for a while. Let's see, we'll need food, and money, and probably an extra change of clothes for everyone. Do you think we'll be able to find a carriage? But then we'd also need to take care of the horses. What do you think, Kyoya?"

"I think we'll probably walk, since horses are not fond of dragons," he grins.

"That's true," I nod in assent. "We'll walk, then, and sleep under the stars. It's warm enough to, and we aren't exactly rich enough to pay for an inn every night. How many of us are going? I mean, are Mori and Honey coming?"

"No, Honey's very serious about taking Tamaki's place looking out for the forest."

And Mori stays wherever Honey is. "So that makes it just the four of us, then."

"Can't we just go without him?" Hikaru grumbles.

"Then," Kaoru snuggles my neck, "it'll be just the three of us."

"I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with that," I sigh, resting my head against Kaoru. I slide my hands down to hold Hikaru's hands, making sure he's not left out. So far I haven't sensed any jealousy between the two of them, but I don't want to take any chances. I do my best to divide my attention between them equally. "One of the reasons he's tagging along is to keep you two in line, understood?"

Hikaru's shoulders sag. "Fine."

"Thank you." I break free from Kaoru, pecking Hikaru on the cheek. He doesn't let it go at that, though, turning his face to press his lips to mine. I return the kiss, lightning snapping in my blood. As usual, I'm the one who has to draw the line and pull back before he can get too passionate. Kissing without being married is already improper enough. I indulge them, anyway, to that extent. Besides, I myself do not dislike it in the slightest.

"And I don't get a kiss?" Kaoru complains in a whisper, turning my head and laying his lips on mine. His kisses are much softer than his brothers. I think that he's a little more conscious of human manners than Hikaru, in the way that he tends to show a bit more respect and holds back more of his quips. If I one day had to choose between Kaoru's gentle, solemn love and Hikaru's whose is passionate and rough, I honestly don't know if I'd be able to pick one over the other. I'm getting too used to all the affections they shower over me.

Kyoya clears his throat and I break away, blinking rapidly. This is why Kyoya's coming along. As of late, I've been getting carried away. I forget that I shouldn't be doing this with the twins because I'm unmarried, and very nearly let them go farther than kissing. I'm sure dragons don't have the same reservations that humans do, but I'm not a dragon. Although I may be a witch, I was still raised in a human society, so my restrictions on things like that are much more strict than they'd like. I keep having to remind myself of this, though, with them always edging me to give in. Travelling alone with the two of them is not ideal.

"Is this your first time going to another town?" Kaoru asks, not at all embarrassed.

"Yes, it is. I've never been comfortable with leaving the children behind."

They both chuckle, Hikaru noting, "You sound like you're their mother."

"Anyway," I ignore his comment, "I'm still uncertain about going without them, but I don't think it'd go too well if we tried to take them along." Imagining it, both the twins and Kyoya smile. Nineteen children being looked after by an elf, two dragons, and a young witch….it'd be like a carnival. It already sort of is, with the addition of a young unicorn, a female elf, and a tree nymph. Maybe this trip will be sort of relaxing.

"There's been news of Mr. Eto," Kyoya interrupts our dreaming. Arms around me tighten, the four eyes of gold narrowing dangerously. "I was told he came riding up to town in his carriage and made a huge scene. They said he was stunned to find everything in ashes, even though he's the one who sent the witch that started it. He kept shouting, asking where Eclair was and what had she done to 'his little Mari'. Someone gave him a black eye in return for his commotion and he went whimpering back to his mansion."

I'm unable to stop the small giggle that bursts from my throat, raising a hand to cover my mouth. Hopefully, he'll never be back. He might think that she killed me. Ah, that means Eclair never returned to him. When I came back to town the afternoon after the fire, she was nowhere to be found. I assumed she'd ran back to Mr. Eto, but I guess not. She probably thought that the job was not worth her life and abandoned it. Perhaps, after this, the orphanage will be safe from him. Even if he does come back, everything in the enchanted forest would be on our side. The very same creatures that make every day an adventure for my siblings could just as quickly make his life hell.

"So, when are we leaving?" The twins question together.

"As soon as we can," I state, breaking free from their grasps. I grab the dull dress I've traded for the luxurious green gown and fold it. "We'll head back to the tree, I'll change into something more suitable, and we'll be off as soon as we've collected the necessities. Does that sound alright?"

They shrug. "Sure."

"Good, then. Carry this back for me, would you?" I hold out the dress, waiting for Hikaru to take it. Then, I nod a thanks to him and snatch my patched up cloak from the branch of a tree it's been resting on.

I don't know why, but after laying Tamaki to rest with Mother, I felt it right to visit Chiyoka's grave. I also wish to go to Father's. He couldn't be buried in town because of his family tradition, where they get buried with their ancestors. We had no way of getting there to bury Mother with him, but Kyoya was kind enough to venture out to find both of the graves' locations. I'm not sure what I'll do when we get there, when I'm confronted with the final resting place of the tortured girl who killed her lover using my body, or the man who so intensely cared for Mother and for us until the point where he simply could not anymore, but I still want to go. I feel like that is how this chapter of my life must be concluded, so I can begin again with the next.

Or maybe this is the start of the next chapter, the last one already finished. After all, this is my first time leaving the town I was raised in. I'll finally be getting a taste of the outside world! Just knowing such a thing makes the air feel crisper, the sun, warmer. Whether this is the end of my chapter or the beginning of the next, I don't really mind. Either way, it's beautiful, and not in the way the flames were when they ate away at Ouran.

Beginning or end, they're both beautiful with a clear purity surrounded by the excitement of uncertainty for the future.

"Shall we go, then?" I create a small fire the size of my fist to act as my lamp as I step into the shadows of the forest filled with enchanted beings. Enchanted beings with stories that trace back generations, the origins of the mysterious legends spread throughout the world. The very beginnings of the bedtime stories mothers tell their children as they tuck them in to sleep at night. Only, it's not always just simple as they tell it.

Perhaps, now, I am one of them.

* * *

 **The End**

It's over! I decided early on that the village would be called Ouran, but for some reason I decided to leave that detail until the last chapter. Why? I'm not entirely sure of that myself. It just seemed right. So what'd you guys think? Did it end well? The entire point of this site is to get better at writing, and to do so, you guys have to tell me how I've done. Have I lived up to your expectations? Are you satisfied? I know I am. I think it went pretty well. But now I have to say good-bye to Mari, and to the kids at the orphanage. It's always so sad when I finish writing a story, as celebratory as it is. It's at times like these that I wish I could just jump through dimensions at will to see how they're doing. I would do _anything_ to spend a day with my characters, actually chatting with them. By the time I finish writing their stories, it's like they've developed minds of their own separate from me. If only... Shout out to MagicQuill42 for being the one who commented the most! I hope to see you reading my stories in the future! As for that, I have a couple story ideas for my next fanfiction. None are fully developed yet, but the possibility is 's a poll on my profile if you want to help me make my decision on which to write.

Till next time, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


End file.
